Nuestra luna de miel
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro... - Belward
1. Parte 01

******Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.****

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

Jazzy... esto es suyo...

* * *

--

**Nuestra Luna de Miel**

**Parte 01**

--

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó mi Bella. La única humana en todo el mundo que me había hecho perder la razón. Aquella que me había convertido en un ser irracional… un ser que solo podía existir para amarla.

Su hermosa cara en forma de corazón, estaba llena de asombro y de felicidad. Aun estaba preocupado por su renuencia a casarse conmigo. Pero parecía que ya no debía preocuparme más. Mi dulce y frágil humana era ahora mi mujer… mi esposa, y parecía feliz de serlo.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Es la isla Esme-

Le explique que era un regalo de Carlisle para Esme y que se habían ofrecido a prestárnosla. Bella frunció un poco el ceño. Quizás pensó en que era un poco exagerado que alguien regalara una isla. Pero regalar una isla no sería nada a comparación de todo lo que Bella se merecía y yo deseaba darle. Si en mis manos estuviera, le regalaría el universo entero.

Una vez llegamos al muelle, me acerque sonriente a mi esposa y la tome en brazos.

-¿No se supone que debemos esperar llegar al umbral de la casa?- preguntó nerviosa, mientras yo saltaba con ella fuera del barco.

No pude evitar sonreír aun más.

-No soy nada si no lo hago todo a fondo-

Con una mano sujeté las maletas, mientras que con la otra acunaba a mi delicada esposa. Empecé a caminar por un sendero arenoso que en cierto punto se perdía con la vegetación. Era como andar en la jungla.

Después de unos minutos alcance a distinguir la luz de nuestra estancia. El lugar donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche juntos… como marido y mujer. Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mi ser.

Bella se removió incomoda y su corazón empezó a latir de una forma sumamente alarmante. Volteé a mirar a mi ángel pero ella evitaba mi mirada. No tuve el valor de preguntarle el motivo. Sentí que si decía algo mi voz se escucharía débil. Decidí que el silencio era mi aliado en ese momento.

Esa sería la noche en la que Bella exigiría que completara el trato. Ella había cumplido ya, casándose conmigo. Ahora era mi turno de… poseerla. No era que no quisiera hacerlo. Si desde la primera vez que toque sus labios había sentido la necesidad de probar su cuerpo. Sus finas curvas siempre me habían tentado. Pero estaba aterrado. Lo último que quería en la vida era lastimar a mi frágil humana…

_A__ mi frágil esposa. _

_Mi Bella._

Deje las maletas en el ancho porche para abrir las puertas, que no tenían llave.

Volteé hacia mi ángel y busque su mirada. Sentí la necesidad de sentir su aprobación para poder entrar al lugar donde ella y yo…

Nuestras miradas se juntaron. Solo después de mirar sus ojos marrones, tome el valor, y cruce el umbral en silencio. Me dirigí por los cuartos, encendiendo las luces para que Bella se fuera familiarizando con el lugar. Sonreí un poco al sentir a su frenético corazón bombardear precipitado. Quizás si el mío aun latiera, estaría igual que el suyo.

Llegue hasta la que sería nuestra habitación, me detuve y encendí la luz. Había ido días antes a isla Esme, para asegurarme de que todo fuera perfecto para Bella. Había escogido la recamara que ninguno de los integrantes de mi familia había utilizado. Agradecí que Esme les prohibiera a Emmett y Rose tocarla en su ultima visita. Esme juraba que algún día seria mi turno en esa isla. Por supuesto que yo me había reído en su momento. Ironías de la vida, ahora estaba aquí. Era "mi turno".

El estilo de Esme estaba por toda la habitación. Era Grande, en abundante color blanco, la última pared era cristalina y ahí estaba… la enorme cama blanca en el medio. Casi gruñí de imaginarme ahí junto a Bella.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la pared de cristal, dejando ver la blanca arena. Las olas del mar sonaban a lo lejos, pero su sonido no me llamaba mucho la atención. El sonido que si me inquietaba era el del corazón de Bella que palpitaba aun más fuerte de lo que ya hacía. ¿Seria por la imponente cama?

Baje a Bella. La imagen de la cama y ella se mezclaban en mi retorcida mente. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Iré… por el equipaje-

No me tarde ni cinco segundos en ir por las maletas y volver a donde pertenecía: junto a mi esposa. Ella no notó mi regreso, así que en silencio acomode nuestras pertenencias. Dejando todo acomodado, me dedique a observarla caminando por el cuarto, admirándolo y tocándolo. Parecía niña curioseando en alguna juguetería. Mi cerebro me traiciono e imagine a esas pálidas manos que en ese momento tocaban la pared, tocándome… con nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Me maldije a mí mismo.

_¡__Yo que tanto me había negado a esto… y probablemente era el que más lo deseaba de los dos!_

El clima del cuarto era cálido, yo lo había programado así. Por lo tanto, no me extraño ver la gota de sudor que corría por la parte posterior de su cuello. Me acerque y la seque con mi gélida mano.

-Aquí hace un poco de calor- dije en un tono de disculpa. –Pensé… que sería lo mejor.

Yo quería hacer todo lo posible para que Bella lo pasara… bien, en ese momento. Pensé que la temperatura cálida del ambiente podría darle el calor que mi cuerpo probablemente no le podría dar.

-Perfecto- murmuró.

Estaba tan nervioso que no pude evitar reírme. Ella me miro extrañada. Quizás mi risa no había salido tan natural, como me habría gustado.

-Intente pensar en todo aquello que podría que podría hacer esto… más fácil.

La escuche tragar saliva. Eso solo logro que me pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en la materia. Me podía jactar de ser conocedor de miles de diversos temas. Pero en… ese aspecto…

Me sentía como un tonto. ¿Qué procedía?

¿Desnudarla?

¿Desnudarme?

¿Tocarnos?

¿Besarnos?

No sabía qué hacer. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Bella! Tenía miedo de estar tan excitado que me olvidara de ser cuidadoso y pudiera lastimarla. Necesitaba prolongar nuestro "encuentro" un poco más, para poder meditar como haría lo que se suponía debía de hacer…

-Me estaba preguntando- susurre pensando en la primera excusa que se me cruzará por la mente. –Si… primero… ¿te gustaría darte un baño nocturno conmigo?- solté sin respirar. Era el pretexto perfecto para darme tiempo de calmarme, mirar a Bella desnuda y tratar de ser más racional. –Seguro que el agua está muy caliente. Este es el tipo de playa que estaba seguro que te encantaría-

-Suena genial- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Estoy seguro que necesitaras un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas… Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

En cuanto termine las palabras acerque mis labios a su garganta que gritaba para mí y la rocé suavemente. Su piel estaba más cálida que de costumbre. Pero lo que me hacía más feliz era su loco palpitar. Solté una risita justo debajo de su oreja.

Ella asintió avergonzada. Su rostro se había transformado del pálido al carmesí. No pude evitar sonreírme al ver y sentir, todo lo que provocaba en ella.

-No tarde demasiado, señora Cullen.

Respingo un poco y yo me sonreí más fuerte. Mi corazón muerto casi saltaba cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras. Señora Cullen, mi mujer, mi esposa.

Sin poder reprimirme, mis labios se deslizaron por su suave piel hasta llegar al extremo de su hombro.

-Te espero en el agua.

Me pesó alejarme de su piel, pero lo hice. Me dirigí a la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la playa. Me quite la camiseta y la deje caer por ahí. Sin saber porque y sin realmente necesitarlo, solté el aire y me dirigí al agua. La arena era cálida y la luz de la luna la hacía ver plateada. Era una buena vista. Pero yo sabía que no sería mejor que la que tendría del cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

Me acerque a una palmera y decidí desprenderme del restante de ropa. Contemple mi desnudez por un momento. Odiaba mi dureza, frialdad y fuerza sobre humana. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente un hombre? Todo hubiese sido más fácil. Para Bella. Para nosotros.

_Si… pero si fueras un hombre__, hubieras muerto hace mas de cien años y nunca la hubieses conocido._

Levante la vista en dirección a nuestra estancia. La silueta de Bella se desplazaba al baño. Estaba ansioso por mirarla y probarla. Me recordé a mi mismo que debía de ser fuerte. Que no podía perder el control. Retome mi caminata al mar y no me detuve hasta sentir las suaves olas golpeando mi pecho.

¿Merecía yo, tener a ese Ángel que solo ansiaba estar conmigo?

Probablemente no. Pero lo tenía. Bella era mía y muy pronto… su cuerpo también lo seria.

Me sumergí tratando de controlar las ideas. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una imagen de Bella me azotaba.

Besándonos.

Acariciándonos.

No tenía remedio. Era un maldito vampiro pervertido y enamorado. Sonreí resignado. Salí a flote y volteé hacia la luna.

Cerré los ojos. Decidí confiar en mi amor. Por una vez de maldita existencia decidí confiar en mí mismo. Bella lo deseaba y yo lo deseaba aun más que ella.

La garganta me ardió y abrí los ojos de golpe. Bella se estaba acercando. Claramente podía escuchar sus pies golpeando la arena. Decidí permanecer inmutable y esperar a que mi ángel se acercara. Las olas empezaron a romperse en su cuerpo. Después de un momento que me pareció eterno, se coloco a mi lado y puso su cálida mano sobre la mía que yacía sobre el agua.

-Qué hermoso- dijo, imitando mí pose.

-No está mal- conteste simplemente.

Era cierto que tenía una buena vista. Pero estaba más concentrado en el cosquilleo que producía su mano sobre la mía. Decidí encararla. Lentamente me gire, solo para darme cuenta de que Bella estaba desnuda. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. La luna la iluminaba de tal forma que parecía una diosa. Era la imagen de la perfección. Dulce, hermosa, sensual. No cabía duda de que jamás en mi existencia había conocido a otra mujer que pudiera provocarme de esa manera. A veces tenía miedo de que me hubiera vuelto loco y que tan magnífica criatura fuera una treta de mi imaginación.

Volteé la mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos bajo el agua.

Era real.

-Pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso"- continúe. –No cuando tu estas aquí y se puede comparar.

Medio sonrió y levanto su mano libre para ponerla en donde se suponía debía latir mi corazón. Su piel era sumamente cálida. En cuanto me toco me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y mi respiración tendió a ser áspera. Estaba excitado. Estaba asustado. Su solo contacto me había dejado la mente en blanco y todas mis ideas de seguridad se habían ido al carajo. Pero por sobre todo la deseaba. La amaba. Anhelaba hacerla mía en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Te prometí que lo intentaría- susurre tenso. –pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo al instante.

Asintió solemnemente, manteniendo sus ojos en los míos. Se acerco e inclino su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No tengas miedo- me susurró. -Somos como una sola persona.

En ese momento mis miedos… se disiparon. El momento era exacto. La realidad de sus palabras retumbaron en mí ser.

_Una sola persona__…_

-Para siempre- complemente, para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a mí. Nuestros labios se fundieron en el beso que iniciaría la culminación de nuestro amor mientras que nuestros cuerpos se sumergían al unisonó en la oscuridad del agua.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por primera vez le permití a mis manos tocarla en aquellos lugares, que yo había marcado como prohibidos o imposibles. El beso se intensificaba mientras una de mis manos bajaba por su espalda y llegaba hasta lo más bajo que podía llegar. Bella se arqueo hacia mi cuerpo, chocando su pelvis en la mía. Tuve que reprimir el salvaje gruñido de mi garganta.

No había vuelta atrás, mi excitación estaba a la vista y supe que ella la sintió cuando se separo de mi boca y gimió.

Parecía que danzábamos en ese oscuro mar. Nuestros besos eran fuertes, intensos, poderosos y cargados del más puro amor. Sus manos eran firmes a la hora de recorrer mi cuerpo y frotarme. Sabía exactamente donde tocar y como. O por lo menos así lo sentía yo.

De verdad que no me reconocía a mí mismo. Quería acariciarla entre los muslos y oírla gemir más fuerte de lo que hacía. Quería llenarme de ella. Llenarla de mí.

La tome en brazos y casi a trompicones camine sacándola del mar y llevándola dentro de nuestros aposentos.

Estábamos llenos de arena y probablemente mi piel estaría salada. Así que sin siquiera preguntar me dirigí al baño, nos metí a la tina y abrí la regadera con agua caliente. Bella se estremeció al contacto con el agua, pero la abrace más fuerte juntándola en mi pecho. Pareció estar complacida junto a mi cuerpo. Una vez se aclimato la separe y pude contemplarla mejor. Mi imaginación retorcida no le hacía justicia a sus finas y suaves curvas. Su inocencia no tenía nada que ver con su sensualidad. No era simple, no era sencilla, no era ostentosa, no era exagerada… era perfecta.

-Edward…

Era la primera palabra que pronunciaba desde que nuestros labios se habían juntado. Sonreí implacablemente al notar su rubor por todo el cuerpo, respondiendo a mi enardecida mirada que no hacía otra cosa más que devorarla.

Su corazón palpitaba extremadamente rápido y me hacia sumamente feliz saber que lo hacía por mi causa. Tome la esponja, la frote en la barra del jabón y me acerque a su cuerpo. Empecé con su cuello, trazando suaves círculos. Lentamente baje hacia sus senos. La ponzoña se acumulo en mi boca cuando empecé a masajearlos y el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Sus pezones estaban rectos, rosados y parecían llamarme. Trague en seco la traicionera ponzoña. Sin poder controlarlo más, deje que el agua cayera sobre sus senos para después remplazarla con mi boca.

-Ed...

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Lamí, chupe y mordisque todo a mi paso. Era una maquina devoradora y mi víctima era el cuerpo de mi esposa. La espalda de Bella estaba completamente arqueada hacia mí. Invitándome a seguirla degustando. Haciendo más fácil que mi boca llenara su pecho. Haciendo más placentero el recorrido de mi lengua sobre su calidez. La sangre de Bella hervía y eso solo provocara que oliera mucho más que bien.

_Olía endemoniadamente bien. _

Sus jadeos, su olor y su sabor… me estaban volviendo loco.

-Bella… eres lo mejor que he probado- dije con voz tosca.

Entre su cara de satisfacción pude notar su sonrisa. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Cerré el agua y mi boca se separo de sus senos para robarle otro beso enardecido.

Bella me respondió igual enredando sus manos en mi cabello y juntando nuestras lenguas en el beso más desesperado y salvaje de la historia. Trate de controlarme, pero Bella me lo hacía imposible con su inocentes movimientos y sus ansias de mi.

Otro gruñido brotó de mi garganta y volví a tomarla en brazos para dirigirnos a la cama en donde la poseería. En donde seria mía. Donde cumpliría nuestras fantasías y nuestros deseos.

Los miedos aun estaban presentes y me gritaban a los lejos. Pero no era yo mismo en ese momento. Era simplemente un vampiro enamorado, viviendo la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida.

Suavemente la recosté en la cama. El deseo me estaba comiendo vivo. Anhelaba saber que se sentiría estar dentro de ella. Estar en donde nadie más había estado. Conocer ese rincón de gloria que estaba reservado exclusivamente para mí.

Deseaba romper las barreras de la naturaleza una vez más y demostrar que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Edward…

-Dígame, señora Cullen

-Te amo- musito con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Lo sé.- Musite acercándome suavemente a su cuerpo desnudo, colocando una de sus manos en mi pecho. –Yo te amo aun más… Bella Cullen. Eres quien hace que este corazón muerto vuelva a la vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y guie mi rostro a su boca.

Bella era mi vida entera y me rehusaba a seguir la existencia sin su compañía. Me dedicaría a amarla y complacerla. Siempre seria fiel y siempre estaría a su lado. Le dedicaría cada uno de los segundos, minutos, horas y días de la eternidad que nos deparaba juntos.

Completamente suyo.

Eternamente suyo.

* * *

Esta corito… pero apenas es la introducción a lo que viene… decidí hacerlo en 3 shoots para abarcar mejor los sentimientos de Edward. Sé que quizás esperan el súper lemmon del siglo. Pero yo lo veo más como una situación de amor. Algo así como una necesidad de sellar y materializar su amor. En honor al cumpleaños de BELLA!! Díganme si lo continuo o le paro ahí… tal vez no es lo que esperaban. Espero sus comentarios… las quiero^^

**Kokoro Black**


	2. Parte 02

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

Para mi_ **Jazzy W.**_^^

* * *

--

**Nuestra Luna de Miel**

**Parte 02**

--

_Estás__ loco_

_Tal vez_

_¿Qué __estás haciendo?_

_Haciéndola mía_

_Detente Edward… ¡la vas a matar!_

_¡NO! ¡Eso nunca!_

Había una batalla campal dentro de mi cabeza. Una lucha consciencia contra inconsciencia que me estaba volviendo loco. Y la locura no era una buena aliada a solo unos momentos de culminar mi amor por Bella.

Yo aun estaba nervioso y sentía un nudo en la garganta. _¿Qué tal si no hacia las cosas bien y terminaba lastimándola?_

Deje de besarla, levanté la cabeza y me atreví a contemplar a mi ángel una vez más.

Acostada en la cama, con su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cremosa piel desnuda…

_¡Cielos__, era demasiado deseable como para su propio bien! _

Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido poco humano salió de mi ronco pecho, y la maldita ponzoña volvió a inundar mi paladar. Cerré las manos en puños, tratando de aguantar las ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía de una vez por todas.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que si me dejaba llevar en ese momento, la lastimaría y eso era lo último que buscaba. Simplemente no era una opción. Y no lo era porque la amaba…

_Amaba todo de ella…__ mucho más allá de la lógica y de la razón_

Intenté enfocarme. Estaba a punto de poseer el cuerpo desnudo de la humana más embriagadora del mundo: el cuerpo de mi esposa, así que no había lugar para las dudas o las prisas. Y a pesar de tener esa mentalidad… estaba aterrado y al mismo tiempo más que ansioso por probar su piel.

Cerré los ojos y traté de recuperarme a mí mismo. Necesitaba estar al cien porciento consciente de cada uno de los siguientes movimientos a realizar.

-¿Edward? -Abrí los ojos y miré a mi esposa observándome con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada-. Si no quieres… si ya te arrepentiste… si no me deseas… yo…- susurró mordiéndose los labios y con voz ahogada.

_¿__Podía ser más tentadora todavía?_

Acerqué rápidamente un dedo a sus labios para frenar sus ilógicas palabras. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que en ese momento estaba pensando.

-Mi tonta Bella. No seas incoherente. Te deseo más de lo que debería de desearte. Mucho más que cualquier otro hombre en el mundo podría desearte.

Había habido muchísimos hombres haciendo fila por poseerla. Me enfermaba tener que escuchar a cada estúpido anhelando poder probarla o sentirla.

_Pero Bella ahora era mía.__ Mía y de nadie más, pesare a quien le pesare._

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente viajó a La Push y la cara de Jacob Black apareció de repente. Debía reconocer que él era el único que realmente me había hecho luchar. Realmente la había amado y deseado… pero ese chucho estaba a años luz de sentir el mismo deseo que un siglo de castidad y sobre todo, el mismo amor que yo había acumulado en un siglo de soledad.

-Si es así. ¿Por qué parece que te estás debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte?

-Porque lo estoy haciendo -. Contemple su cuerpo desnudo una vez más y acerque mis labios a su palpitante cuello. Podía escuchar su sangre corriendo despavorida por cada una de sus terminaciones.

_Realmente me estaba debat__iendo entre "su" vida y "su" muerte _

-Te amo y te deseo demasiado… créeme, demasiado. Tengo tanto miedo de herirte –susurreé dando cortos besos a su piel.

Bella acunó mi rostro con sus dulces manos y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Edward. Jamás me sentiré más segura en otros brazos que no sean los tuyos. Confío en ti.

La calidez de su voz, me envolvió como si me hubiesen echado gasolina y me prendieran un fosforo. Sin poder evitarlo más me acerque a sus labios y dejé que nuestras lenguas se mezclaran. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y acercó mi rostro más al suyo.

Mis manos empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Traté de tocarla lo más tranquilo posible. Todo debía de ser suave y despacio por su seguridad. Pero Bella empezó a gemir deliciosamente contra mi boca.

_¡Rayos!_

Eso hizo pedazos un siglo de autocontrol. Me volvía loco escucharla así. Era una sensación poderosa que retumbaba en mi vientre bajo y recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Inocentemente empezó a restregar sus caderas contra mi piel y mi boca no pudo reprimir otro gruñido animal. Sus movimientos eran tímidos, pero conforme seguíamos aumentando la intensidad de los besos, sus movimientos se tornaban más seguros y precisos.

Una de sus manos traviesas y aun temblorosas, se metió entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi excitación. Sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado cargado de sangre y se hubiese acumulado en ese punto… en ese preciso momento. Gruñí estrepitosamente en su boca.

_¡__Maldición! Esa mujer no valoraba su vida._

Alargué una de mis manos hacia la blanca sabana y la apreté al punto de casi hacerla añicos. Podría jurar que en mis ojos no había ni pizca del color dorado que me adornaba esa mañana. Mi respiración estaba agitada aun apresar de que no necesitaba del aire, y tenía tanto calor que me obligaba a respirar para tratar de bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Estaba desesperado por volver a probar sus pechos o alguna de esas partes de su cuerpo que jamás me había permitido ni siquiera imaginar. Inútilmente claro estaba… mi cerebro ya me había traicionado muchas veces de mil y un formas con la imagen desnuda de Bella.

Piel contra piel.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Fuego contra hielo.

Sin poder controlarme más, separé mi boca de sus labios y tracé un camino de besos ansiosos hacia sus pechos. Dude un momento. Si volvía a probarlos era probable que ya no me pudiera detener. Levanté la vista y desesperado busqué la aceptación de mi musa.

Cuando ella volteo a mirarme. Me desmoroné. Sus ojos ardían de deseo. No necesitó decirme "hazlo". Su mirada lo gritaba. Mi ansiosa boca se posó sobre uno de sus pezones y ella dejó caer su cabeza en el acto más sensual que había visto. Los gemidos de Bella llenaron la habitación como si fuera una canción mientras yo lamia y succionaba.

No me di cuenta en qué momento mi boca se encontraba en su otro pecho y mi mano masajeaba, alternando entre uno y otro.

Mi mente estaba nublada. Solo podía pensar en los gemidos de mi esposa, en su delicioso sabor, en lo endemoniadamente bien que olía, en su frenético corazón y en la fuerte palpitación de mi propia excitación.

A veces me asustaba al escuchar un quejido de su parte y me detenía. Pero al mirar su rostro solo lograba excitarme más. Sus quejidos no eran más que muecas gloriosas que estaban diseñadas para excitar a cualquier hombre. Incluso hasta hacerle olvidar el nombre. Por supuesto que en mi tenían el triple efecto. Bella era mi perdición. Me empecé a sentir fuera de control.

Mis manos empezaron a desplazarse por su cuerpo. No había ningún pedazo de su templo que alguna de mis extremidades no quisiera explorar. Toqué todo lo que estuviera tapizado con su suave y ardiente piel. Pero cuando sentí volverme loco fue cuando mi mano se posó sobre su centro húmedo. La ponzoña bañaba mi lengua como si hubiese abierto un grifo. El olor que emanaba era tan intoxicante, que no pude reprimir a mi lengua viajar hasta ahí y probar de ese elixir liquido que derrochaba para mí.

En el instante que mi lengua se puso en contacto con el centro más cálido de su cuerpo, Bella arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito sordo.

_¡Rayos. Bella era más deliciosa de lo que jamás había imaginado!_

Ese sabor era incomparable. Lo único que podía asemejársele era el mismo sabor de su sangre. Casi con angustia y desesperación bebí de ese manjar prohibido.

Bella jadeaba ruidosamente mientras sus manos se retorcían en mis cabellos. Traté de ser sumamente delicado. Pero por más delicado que fuera… sabía que Bella lo sentía intensamente.

Bebí sin cansancio, mientras Bella gemía, gritaba y agarrotaba los dedos de sus extremidades. Mientras más la escuchaba así, más rápido mi lengua actuaba. Estaba mal. Debía detenerme. Pero ya había probado el sabor de su intimidad, y difícilmente hubiera sido capaz de alejarme de ella. Lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos. La prueba más contundente es que estaba ahí. Tocando su cuerpo. Bebiendo su piel. Besando su centro. Amándonos sin control, ni medidas.

-Ed..ward…

Jamás había creído posible escuchar mi nombre de esa forma. Casi me vuelvo loco. Su corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte de lo que ya hacía y empezó a gritar. Quise frenarme… quizás la estaba lastimando. Pero el elixir líquido empezó a fluir mucho más abundante y mi lengua no podía hacer otra cosa más que probar y beber. Solté grititos guturales que competían con sus jadeos. Entonces lo comprendí. Bella había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Mi pecho se infló de orgullo. Mi esposa disfrutaba de nuestra primera noche. Aun estaba viva y al parecer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando terminó de temblar, dejo caer la cabeza estrepitosamente en la almohada. Levanté mi rostro y le sonreí de esa manera que yo sabía ella adoraba. Su corazón -que acababa de recuperar su ritmo normal-, volvió a latir rápidamente. Me incorporé a un lado de su cuerpo y alargué mis brazos para juntarla en mi pecho.

Bella volteó a mirarme y yo le dediqué una sonrisa sensual mientras lamia el contorno de mis labios para limpiar los restos de su excitación. Su cara se puso de la tonalidad más fuerte del carmesí y su corazón la volvió a delatar, palpitando desesperado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté con picardía en mi voz.

-Eres increíble. -Bufó Bella escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. –No sabes lo que me acabas de hacer sentir.

-Puedo darme una idea.- respondí sonriendo. Lo que ella no sabía era lo que sus gritos, sus gemidos y su sabor habían provocado en mí. Estaba tan ansioso de ella que hasta dolía.

-Lo dudo. -respondió con la cabeza aun gacha.

-Bella… -Tome su rostro y alineé su ojos con los míos. –No me prives de mirarte, por favor. Necesito perderme en tu mirada. Necesito de ti.

-Y yo de ti Edward.

Un segundo después mi boca estaba sobre sus labios. La pegué a mi cuerpo sin dejar un milímetro de separación. Algo pareció encenderse entre nosotros. Dentro de nosotros.

La excitación que sentía por ella, jamás la había sentido con nadie más. Era un sentimiento intenso, poderoso… como si tuviera vida propia. No podía negar que algunas veces no comprendía la actitud de los miembros de mi familia conforme al tema. Me reí internamente al comprender la afición y el entusiasmo por encontrar el momento perfecto de poder pertenecerse el uno al otro.

Mi mano se atrevió explorar otro poco más y sentí sus suaves glúteos por debajo de mis dedos. Bella se arreplegó más a mi cuerpo y soltó un gemido. Tuve la sensación de que me habían robado el aire. Eso nunca me había ocurrido antes, ¡se suponía que yo no necesitaba del aire!, pero me sentía en plena caída libre sin saber cómo había empezado a caer.

Sentía una urgencia que me aguijoneaba, como una llama corriendo por un camino de gasolina. La deseaba con una fiereza que de verdad me dolía. Me habría asustado si hubiera parado un microsegundo para pensar en ello. Pero no podía parar.

Solo podía seguir y saborear.

Saborear intensamente mientras deslizaba los labios por su cuello y escote. Pensamientos y deseos se convirtieron en un torbellino mientras descendía metódicamente por su torso.

La volví oír gemir y pensé que iba a disolverse en una nube de vapor. Ella emitía ruiditos leves, como los de un animal. Tenía la sensación de que el cuerpo de ella vibraba, latía con el contacto.

Bella casi no podía respirar cuando enterró los dedos en mi cabello y me apretó contra sí. Urgiéndome a seguir, aunque su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba.

_Esa mujer quería matarme__._

Perdí la conciencia de mi mismo. Urgentemente mi boca subió para alcanzar la suya y mezclar nuestros alientos. Las manos de Bella empezaron a tocarme. Ya no podía contenerme. Me abrí camino entre sus piernas y frenetico acerqué mi erección a su entrada.

Me detuve de golpe.

Estaba a punto de arremeterla con todas mis fuerzas. Jadeé asustado.

_Podía__ haberla matado._

_Podía__ haberla perdido._

_Y todo por no ser digno._

_Por no ser fuerte._

_Yo no merecía poseerla._

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme, Bella enrolló sus piernas en mi caderas y se arrepegó a mi dureza.

-Bella… - siseé con voz poco humana.

-Hazlo. Por favor.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos estaban angustiosos y al borde de las lágrimas.

_Maldición__. ¿Jamás podría negarle nada?_

-Te amo…

Alcancé a musitar antes de enterrarme sobre ella. Bella gritó, su corazón amenazó con salirse, su respiración se hizo pesada y su espalda se arqueó completamente. La sensación de suavidad y calidad de su interior volvieron a cegar mi razón. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me quedé un momento inmóvil. Tuve que tragar la ponzoña que llenaba mi garganta. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, la respiración de Bella empezó a normalizarse un poco.

-Quiero ser tuya… por siempre y en todos los sentidos. Tómame, Edward Cullen.

Volví a gruñir y empecé a moverme contra ella. Cada vez más ansioso. Cada vez más rápido. Aun estaba la voz en mi interior que me gritaba: LA MATARAS, CON CUIDADO. Pero cada vez se escuchaba más distante. Mis manos ansiosas la acariciaban mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

Estaba seguro de que mi fuerza era la justa. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Estaba seguro de que la amaba y que ese era el momento más feliz de mi existencia.

Ella empezó a palanquearse contra mí y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme de cuerpo entero. Empecé a apretarla con tanta fuerza que sentí que Bella podía apenas respirar. Me percaté y bajé el ritmo.

-No… No, por favor.

Volvió a palanquearse y juntó nuestras caderas al punto máximo. Sentí que moriría. En ese momento me sentí mas humano que nunca.

El calor del interior y de la piel de Bella eran como un imán. Sus gemidos y gritos eran poesía. Solo quería escucharla gemir más alto y más fuerte. Ordenaba a mis caderas no ser bruscas, pero esa frágil humana tentaba contra la suerte arrepegándose más a mí.

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado de respirar, quizás lo había hecho inconscientemente para no sentirme más tentado por su cuerpo. Pero en el momento que se me ocurrió respirar fue mi perdición.

Sangre.

El monstruo me atacó. Su himen se había roto y había sangre por las sabanas. A decir verdad ,no era mucha, pero ese olor combinado con la de su piel ardiente y su excitación, despertaron un millón de sentimientos encontrados. Maldije a los cuatro vientos y empecé a arremeter a Bella con más ansias. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Tenía tantas ansias de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su sangre, de su amor. Tenía ansias de toda y de cada una de las partes que conformaban a Bella Swan, que por un momento vi todo en cámara lenta.

Su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón: rosado y con muecas de placer mientras jadeaba. Sus pechos suaves y firmes: brincando con cada arremetida. Sus manos dulces y cálidas: haciendo nudos con la sabana. Su delgado y fino cuello: dispuesto y rebosante de la sangre más deliciosa.

La sangre de mi _Tua Cantante_… la sangre de mi Bella… la sangre de mi esposa.

Gruñí desde el fondo de mi estomago y vi como mis dientes se disponían a degustar del manjar de su sangre. A milímetros de su cuello…

Me detuve.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Mi amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Yo no podía vivir sin ella. Ella era mi vida. Mi motivo para seguir por la eternidad. La razón por la cual mi corazón muerto parecía palpitar. Bella Swan era mi esposa y yo la protegería y la amaría siempre.

Desvié mi boca y alcancé una de las blancas almohadas. La apreté contra mis dientes y empecé a sacudirla mientras mis caderas hacían posesión de las curvas femeninas que adornaban la cama.

Las plumas empezaron a volar por los aires. Pero poco podían importarme. Había entrado en un estado de frenesí y no me podía detener. Mi dureza arremetía contra su cálida cavidad sin tregua. Era tan tibia y suave que sentí que no soportaría más. Volví a sacudir la almohada hasta verla desecha y sentir más plumas acariciando mi cuerpo y unas que otras posándose sobre Bella. Casi me puse celoso de las malditas plumas que se atrevían a tocar su cuerpo cuando yo lo estaba poseyendo. Escupí el resto de almohada y tomé a mi musa de la espalda, para levantarla e invadirla por los aires. Era tan ligera que no tuve ningún problema.

Bella empezó a gritar como nunca y creí que su corazón se detendría en un paro cardiaco de lo rápido que palpitaba. Empezó a apretarse contra mi dureza y arqueó su espalda. Bella estaba teniendo su segundo orgasmo. La deje caer en la cama, no podía mas.

-Ed..ward… Te a..mo.

Solo necesito de tres palabras para que me desquiciara por completo. Alcancé otra almohada para reprimir mis ansias de morderla. El placer que sentía en ese momento era insoportable. La penetré con ahínco y devoción.

Me atreví a contemplarla una vez más… era más perfecta de lo que jamás había creído. No había nadie que se le pudiese comparar. Nadie. Ella era tan única, tan apasionada, tan amorosa, tan justa, tan…

Bella.

Di tres envestidas más para unirme a sus gritos y jadeos. El orgasmo me envolvió y me envió directito y en primera clase al cielo. Era curioso porque yo había creído que nosotros no teníamos derecho al cielo al no tener un alma y sobre todo por la condición de nuestra naturaleza. Pero me di cuenta de mi error. Yo tenía mi propio pedazo de cielo. Todo el tiempo lo había tenido justo a mi lado… Bella era mi cielo privado y personal.

Me vi en la necesidad de respirar para poder obligar a mi cuerpo volver a la tierra. Su exquisito olor ya no me calaba tanto. Seguía saboreándomelo, pero era más fácil controlarlo. Me deje caer sobre su cuerpo. No estaba cansado, pero si aturdido y en las nubes. Después de unos minutos me deje caer de espaldas y la envolví en mis brazos. Aun no podía creer lo que acabábamos de vivir.

Ambos seguíamos jadeando. Sonreí extrañamente y casi a carcajadas. Me sentía fuera de mí. Era una sensación de orgullo, alegría y posesión.

Ella sonrió contra mi piel y suspiró. Besó mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Imaginé que estaría exhausta después de dicha experiencia. Me dediqué a acariciarle su sedoso cabello achocolatado y apretarla más fuerte a mi pecho. Sentí su respiración acompasada, y supe que se había quedado dormida. Besé su frente y la contemplé amorosamente.

-Definitivamente eres mi perdición… Bella Swan. -Sonreí y me corregí a mi mismo. -No... Bella Cullen.

--

* * *

**Hola!! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo… díganme que les pareció nuestro salvaje Edward Cullen… uff!! Lo vampiro le salió! Ahahahaha cuéntenme si continuo o no… porque si lo continuo creo que no será un capitulo mas sino mas bien dos. Ustedes me dicen eh?^^ Besoooos!! Las y los amo^^**

**Kokoro Black**


	3. Parte 03

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

Para mi Jazzy ^^

--

**Nuestra Luna de Miel**

Parte 03

--

Decir que quería morirme era poco…

Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiera arrancado los ojos en compensación a lo que le había hecho a mi amada esposa.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para dejarme convencer de esta locura?

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de lo que hacía?

Lo peor de todo… es que había disfrutado tanto probarla. Tocarla. Penetrarla. Y por lo tanto la culpa me arremetía por partida doble.

Volví a contemplar los cardenales que destellaban en su hermosa piel desnuda. Apreté los dientes de tan solo imaginar cuanto le había dolido mientras yo disfrutaba y me agasajaba con su cuerpo. La magnificencia de nuestro amor estaba marcada… así como su piel.

Maldito vampiro egoísta.

Maldito desconsiderado.

Maldito Monstruo.

Jamás en la vida había estado tan decepcionado de mi mismo. Quizás era lo más parecido a lo que sentía cuando la había abandonado aquellas fechas después de su cumpleaños.

Se removió en mi pecho y no pude evitar pensar en la gravedad de sus heridas.

¿Me odiaría?

Resoplé frustrado y recargué mi cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y nunca más volver a hacerle daño a mi Bella.

Volví a enfocarme en ella. El sol la iluminaba de cierta forma que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que siempre había sido… pero esos cardenales… esos malditos cardenales eran la prueba de mi salvajería y de mi inconsciencia.

Sentí a Bella removerse y su respiración cambio la cadencia, aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierta. No pude evitar que mis dedos caminaran por su espalda. Era mi forma de decirle… "lo siento… estoy contigo"

Ella de repente apretó sus brazos sobre mi cuello intentando acercarse a mí. Pero no sabía que decirle. Solo le permití a mis dedos seguir su camino en su espalda, mientras intentaba ver que reacción tendría ella.

Escuché gruñir a su estomago y sonrió contra mi piel.

¿Sonrió?

-¿Qué es lo chistoso? –pregunté acariciando su espalda. Mi voz fue seria y profunda. No podía evitarlo… estaba demasiado enfadado conmigo mismo.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir y ella volvió a reírse.

-No se puede escapar de ser humana por mucho tiempo.-

Tensé mi mandíbula. Esa era una verdad muy acertada. Bella era una humana… una frágil y dulce humana. Y yo… un maldito y desconsiderado vampiro que se había aprovechado de su cuerpo mortal y la había lastimado. Jamás debía haberla hecho mía. Bella no se merecía eso…

Abrió los ojos. No sé que vio en mí que de inmediato se colocó en un codo y me observó de cerca. Yo… no tuve el valor de verla a los ojos, así que había desviado mi mirada hacia el dosel de la cama. No podía enfrentarla. No podía enfrentar su enojo o indiferencia… Yo la había lastimado y ella estaba en su derecho de odiarme… yo mismo lo hacía.

-Edward.- dijo mi nombre con voz descompuesta. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cómo que, que pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ¿O es solo que no quería hacerme sentir mal?

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? -Mi voz salió cargada de sarcasmo.

Vi su ceño tensarse mientras meditaba. Su cara mostró mil y un facciones que no supe interpretar. Ese fue uno de los momentos que mas odie que fuera la única persona capaz de mantenerme fuera de su mente. Parecía realmente confundida y un poco asustada. Pasé mi gélido dedo por las líneas de expresión de su frente.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Estas molesto. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso hice…?

Su voz se quedo inconclusa en el aire. No entendía su actitud. Lo más probable es que ella quería protegerme diciéndome que no estaba muy lastimada, o fingiendo que no lo estaba. La miré escrutándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué tan lastimada estas, Bella? Dime la verdad. No trates de minimizarlo.

-¿Lastimada? – repitió en voz alta y expresiva.

Levanté una ceja, mis labios formaron una pequeña línea mientras observaba como se estiraba, tensaba y flexionaba y en ese momento, su rostro pareció reflejar molestia…

-¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión? Nunca he estado mejor de lo que estoy ahora.

¿Por qué me hacia eso?

¿Por qué me defendía de mi monstruosidad cuando debía de ser yo quien la defendiese?

¿No se daba cuenta que disminuyendo la gravedad del problema me lastimaba aun mas?

-Detén esto. –ordené ya molesto. No era justo que Bella aun en esas condiciones tratara de salvarme.

-¿Detener qué?

-Deja de actuar como si no fuera el monstruo que accedió a esto.

-Edward.- susurró con su rostro realmente encolerizado. –Nunca digas eso de nuevo.

Odiaba cada uno de los signos de mis salvajería impregnados en su piel… pero más me odiaba a mí por ser el demonio que se los marcara.

-Mírate, Bella. Y luego me dices si no soy un monstruo.

Su rostro sorprendido obedeció. Las plumas que aun estaban en su piel empezaron a caer cuando sacudió su cabeza confundida.

-¿Por qué estoy cubierta en plumas?

Exhalé impacientemente.

-Mordí una almohada. O dos. Pero eso no es de lo que hablo.

-¿Mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?

La imagen de mi cuerpo embistiéndola sin piedad mientras destrozaba las almohadas, hizo que mi deseo por ella regresara… ¿era acaso un enfermo?

-¡Mira Bella! – exclamé en un intento desesperado de borrar la escena de mi mente. Tomé su mano delicadamente y la estiré. –Mira eso – musité mientras le mostraba los moretones incrustados en su brazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

Ahora es cuando miraba los resultados de la locura de mezclar nuestras pasiones para hacerla una sola. Así como nuestros cuerpos lo habían sido…

Bella siguió el rastro de los cardenales hasta sus hombros y sobre las costillas. Hundió un dedo sobre un moretón, y desapareció solo para verlo resurgir de nuevo. Ella realmente parecía confundida y solo para que quedase más claro coloqué mi mano sobre los moretones de su brazo, uno a la vez, uniendo mis gélidos dedos en los patrones…

-Oh…- fue todo lo que pudo expresar. Eran mis dedos marcados en su cremosa piel.

Era mi monstruosidad materializada y hecha realidad. Ella no decía nada. Si hubiese podido llorar, juro que ese hubiera sido un buen momento. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y podría jurar que mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella – Susurré mientras ella seguía contemplando los moretones. –Sabía bien que esto pasaría. No debí… - poseerte, hacerte mía, disfrutarte, y más palabras incoherentes y poco sutiles se veían a mi mente. Debía ser cuidadoso en mi habla. –Estoy más apenado de lo que podría expresar.

No había nada que pudiera decirle que pudiera reparar o recompensar lo que le había hecho.

Puse un brazo sobre mi cara y me quedé completamente serio y perdido en mi dolor.

¿Cómo podía volver a verla después de eso?

No era merecedor de su amor. No era merecedor de su compasión. No me bastaba con el hecho de que había herido su corazón el día que le mentí diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente buena para mí, no me bastaba que en poco tiempo me robaría su alma, sino que además la había herido físicamente.

El único insuficientemente bueno era yo. Yo no era bueno para Bella…

No lo era. Pero la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir…

Tomó mi brazo y seguí inmóvil. Trató de quitarlo de la cara, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarla de nuevo.

-Edward.

Inmóvil.

Muerto… como lo que era.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward. Estoy… ni siquiera puedo decírtelo. Estoy tan feliz. Eso no es suficiente. No te molestes. No lo hagas. Estoy realmente b-

-No digas la palabra "bien"-. Mi voz era fría como hielo. ¿Por qué me torturaba minimizando mi pecado? ¿Por qué siempre la frágil humana terminaba salvándome a mí de mis errores? Necesitaba que me reclamara, que me dijera lo vil y sucio que era… necesitaba una mirada acusatoria y después una redención gustosa de mi parte para el perdón. -Si valoras mi salud, no digas que estás bien-

-Pero lo estoy - susurró

-Bella – solté casi como un chillido. –No.

-No. ¡No tú, Edward!.

Bella sonó realmente molesta y me desconcertó. Eso era lo que buscaba, que se enojara y me reclamara, pero realmente me perturbó. Moví mi brazo y mi mirada la escrutó sin disimulo.

-No lo arruines- dijo casi rogando. –Estoy. Muy. Feliz.

-Ya lo he arruinado - murmuré

-¡Deja eso!- ordenó

Mis dientes chocaron con furia.

-¡Ugh!- gruñó. - ¿Por qué no es posible que leas mi mente? ¡Es muy inconveniente ser una muda mental!

Mis ojos se estrecharon un poco, anonadado por su extraña confesión. Normalmente Bella se regodeaba por ser la única fuera de mi mente.

-Eso es nuevo. Te encanta que no sea capaz de leer tu mente.

-No hoy.

La miré fijamente. Realmente me intrigaba que hubiese cambiado de parecer en ese aspecto. -¿Por qué?

Soltó sus manos claramente frustrada. Sus palmas cayeron contra mi pecho con un golpe seco.

-¡Porque todo este berrinche sería innecesario si pudieras ver cómo me siento ahora! O hace 5 minutos. Estaba muy feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo. Ahora… bueno, estoy muy enojada.

-Deberías estarlo.

-Pues lo estoy. ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

Exhalé.

-No, no creo que haya nada que me haga sentir mejor.

-Eso- dijo casi bufando. - Eso es por lo que estoy molesta. Estás matando mi alegría, Edward.

Rodeé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

Mi Bella podía ser muy terca y obstinada. Incluso más de lo que debería de serlo para su propio bien.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Y entonces… bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Y esto no es nada. - Señaló con sus dedos sobre su brazo. -Creo que para ser la primera vez, sin saber que nos esperaba, lo hicimos increíble. Con un poco de práctica –

¿Practica?

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Volver a… tenerla? ¿Volver a sentirla? ¿Volver a palpar su piel fundida en la mía? ¿Volver a probar su inigualable sabor? ¿Volver a perder el control y lastimarla.

No, gracias.

La miré sin concebir lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ella esperaba salir en peores condiciones? ¿Acaso estaba loca en proponerme hacerle el amor esperando casi morir en el intento?

-¿Saberlo? ¿Esperabas esto Bella? ¿Pensabas que te lastimaría? ¿Pensabas que sería peor? ¿Consideras este experimento un triunfo porque puedes caminar aún? Sin huesos rotos. ¿Eso significa una victoria?

Empecé a soltar todo mi enojo y frustración. Al imaginarme a mi dulce esposa rezando internamente por no terminar estrujada o muerta mientras yo excitado la estocaba sin merced.

Cuando lo dije todo, me obligué a normalizar mi respiración. No podía ser duro con ella, era inconsciente y caprichosa… pero me amaba y sabía que lo había hecho por amor.

- No sé que esperaba… pero definitivamente no creí que fuera tan … tan… tan increíble como fue.- Su voz fue un susurró y bajó la mirada apenada. - Quiero decir, no sé cómo fue para ti, pero eso fue para mí.

Estoy seguro que de estar vivo, mi corazón estuviera latiendo frenético. Se miraba tan dulce y tan mujer a la vez. Tan mía…

Yo preocupado por sus heridas… y ella preocupada por si había gozado. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Levanté su mandíbula.

-¿Es eso de lo que estás preocupada?- pregunté entre dientes. -¿Que no haya disfrutado?

Siguió privándome de su hermosa mirada.

-Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que esto.

Me quedé callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, se animó a verme.

Bella creía que yo no había disfrutado. Creía que había sido una mal noche…

Si tan solo supiera que jamás me había sentido más pleno y más satisfecho en mi existencia.

Me estaba portando como un verdadero tonto. No quería arruinarle la luna de miel a mi esposa.

-Parece que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales disculparme- fruncí el ceño. -Nunca creí que pensarías que todo esto que siento significa que anoche no fue… bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quería pensarlo así, no cuando tú fuiste…

- ¿De verdad? ¿La mejor de tu vida?- preguntó apenada y sonriendo.

Por todos los cielos… esa mujer era mi perdición. Moría de ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos y "comerla" a besos. Pero había cosas que aclarar.

Tomé su cara entre mis gélidas manos, aún pensativo.

-Hablé con Carlisle después de que tú y yo hicimos el pacto, esperando en que pudiera ayudarme. Por supuesto, me advirtió que podía ser muy peligroso para ti- Recordé claramente como había abordado el tema: susurrando y con la pena dibujada en mi rostro. Carlisle no había más que sonreído de manera comprensiva y un tanto picarona. En realidad, sus palabras habían sido las que me habían dado el valor para animarme hacerlo.

_-No te niego que será muy peligroso Edward. Tu bien sabes que puede haber un resultado fatal… pero creo en ti hijo. Sé que harás lo que esté en tus fuerzas y fuera de ellas por cumplirle a Bella y por hacer ese momento perfecto y especial para ustedes._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber que lo hare bien?_

_-Porque te conozco, Edward. Y creo en ti, así como sé que Bella cree en ti. No te preocupes tanto, solo confía en ti mismo y todo saldrá bien._

Pero no había sido así. No lo había hecho bien. Había decepcionado a mi padre y a mi esposa en la misma noche. No era un individuo confiable. No merecía su fe y confianza.

-El tenía fé en mí. Fé que no merezco.

Bella quiso protestar, y puse mis dedos sobre sus suaves y carnosos labios para silenciarla. Aun no habia terminado…

-También le pregunté que debería esperar. No sabía cómo sería para mí… yo siendo vampiro. - Sonreí levemente. -Carlisle me dijo que era algo muy poderoso, como nada en el mundo. Me dijo que el amor físico era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Con nuestros raros cambios de temperamento, emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero me dijo también que no necesitaba preocuparme por esa parte… tu ya me habías cambiado completamente.- No puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de recordar como había sido mi vida antes de Bella y ahora que era parte de ella. Como había sido "yo" antes… y como era ahora... un tonto y feliz vampiro enamorado y sucumbido ante los encantos de su mortal esposa.

-Hablé con mis hermanos también. Ellos me dijeron que era un gran placer. Detrás únicamente de tomar sangre humana.- Pero mis hermanos estaban equivocados… hacer el amor con Bella había sido el placer más intenso que podía haber sentido jamás. Tan solo recordar sus piernas enredadas en mi cadera, su pecho subiendo y bajando descompasado mientras probaba su piel y me hundía en su gloria… No. No había comparación. Ni la sangre de mi _Tua cantante_… que casualmente era mi esposa, me había provocado un éxtasis así. La prueba más contundente era que había podido detenerme de comer su sangre… pero no pude detenerme de reclamarla mía entre embistes y caricias. -Pero yo he probado tu sangre, y no existe sangre más potente que eso… No creo que estén equivocados, realmente. Solo que es diferente para nosotros. Algo más-

-Fue más. Lo fue todo-

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Aún cuando sea posible que te sientas así-

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Crees que estoy inventando todo? ¿Por qué?

-Para calmar mí culpa. No puedo ignorar la evidencia Bella. O tu historia, cuando antes ya has hecho cosas para hacerme sentir mejor.

Tomó mi mentón y me acercó a sus labios. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de besarla y tumbarla para hacerla mía de nuevo. -Escúchame Edward Cullen. No estoy inventando nada por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que haber una razón para hacerte sentir mejor hasta que empezaste a ser miserable. Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida. No estuve así de feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o la primer mañana cuando desperté y estabas ahí esperando por mí…. Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el salón de ballet –

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo del maldito James, que casi me arrebataba al amor de mi vida. ¿Cuánto había faltado para que hubiese ocurrido una tragedia?

– o cuando dijiste "acepto" y me dí cuenta que de alguna forma te tendría para siempre. Esos son recuerdos felices, y esto es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Así que acostúmbrate.- Completó para que mi atención regresara entorno a ella y sus palabras.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y el puchero en su boca era sumamente dulce y sexy.

Toqué la línea entre sus cejas.

-Te estoy haciendo infeliz ahora. No quiero que sea así.

-Entonces no seas infeliz. Es lo único que está mal aquí-

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. Era cierto… el único idiota aquí era yo arruinándole el día a mi Bella. Ya solo me quedaba compensarla… amándola y tratando de enmendar mis errores. Tomé un gran respiro y asentí.

-Tienes razón. El pasado, es pasado y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido dejar que mi mal humor te amargue la vida. Hare lo posible por hacerte feliz ahora.

Examinó mi rostro con desconfianza, y le correspondí con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Lo que sea que me haga feliz?

Su estómago rugió al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

-Tienes hambre – salí ágilmente de la cama, dejando un camino de plumas a mi paso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente decidiste destruir las almohadas de Esme? -Preguntó, sentándose y sacudiendo plumas de su cabello.

Para cuando ella estaba preguntando yo ya tenía unos pantalones y estaba parado en la puerta, acomodando mi cabello, quitando las plumas.

Malditas plumas delatoras.

-No sé si decidí hacer algo anoche- murmuré -Simplemente fuimos afortunados de que hayan sido las almohadas y no tu- Si tan solo supiera lo cerca que estuvo de que en vez de almohadas hubiese sido su cuello. Inhalé profundamente y sacudí la cabeza. Por lo menos había sido fuerte y las únicas víctimas de asesinato habían sido las lujosas almohadas de Esme… lo cual me recordó que tenía que cómprale un par nuevo.

Bella salió de la cama y se estiró de nuevo. El horror se hizo presente ante mí. Su cuerpo amoratado me mostró lo imbécil que había sido la noche anterior. Y lo peor fue que mi cuerpo respondió ante su figura desnuda y comencé a excitarme…

Me enfadé conmigo mismo y carraspeé dándome la vuelta con los puños cerrados.

-¿Luzco tan mal?- preguntó.

No me volví. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento. Jamás me perdonaría por marcarla de esa manera… y por desearla cuando no debía de ser así. Por lo menos hasta que fuese inmortal.

La escuché caminar, probablemente había ido al baño. Me quede de espaldas en el marco de la puerta hasta que la escuche gruñir.

Mi respiración se descompuso… quizás los resultados de mi incompetencia estaban dando los resultados fatales que tanto temía. Asustado corrí a su lado para encontrarla mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Bella?

-Nunca podré quitarme esto del cabello- Apuntó hacia su cabeza y comenzó a jalonear las plumas.

Bella se estaba tomando esto como un juego. Yo venía asustado y ella solo se quejaba de su apariencia.

-Deberías preocuparte por tu cabello- me quejé al ver como lo tironeaba al tratar de sacarse las plumas. En instantes yo estaba retirando las plumas en su lugar.

-¿Cómo te contuviste de reírte? Me veo ridícula-

Y ella seguía burlándose de la situación. Quise sonreírle y tratar de llevarle la corriente. Pero me fue imposible. No encontraba la gracia en nada de eso. No hallaba la gracia en ver plumas esparcidas, ya que si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarme su sangre derramada en vez de las plumas.

-No va a funcionar- Suspiró después de un minutos -Está enredado. Tendré que lavarlo- Y se dío la vuelta, colocando sus brazos en mi cintura. -¿Quieres ayudarme?

¿Qué no había escuchado lo que le había dicho?

Recordar la escena en la ducha removió todo dentro de mí. Sentí mi gélida piel hirviendo. Sus gemidos seguían latentes en mi boca y era un recuerdo tan lúcido que mi sexo parecía querer tomar vida por sí solo.

-Mejor buscaré comida para ti -Dije con voz calmada, y gentilmente me desprendí de sus brazos. No quería que se diera cuenta de que necesitaba huir de ahí. Sus encantos y coqueteos eran más que sensuales… eran condenadamente sexys. La amaba y la deseaba, pero no la tocaría de nuevo, no mientras siguiera siendo frágil. No la lastimaría otra vez.

Hui como un cobarde a la cocina y decidí hacerle el desayuno. Busqué en el refrigerador que había llenado exclusivamente para Bella y me concentré en cocinarle un omelet. No podía ser tan difícil, contaba con una buena memoria de todas las veces que había visto a Bella. Además había revisado varias recetas en una página de cocina en internet.

Después de algunos minutos se apareció con un vestido blanco que cubría la mayoría de los moretones. Agradecí internamente, y no solo por no ver las marcas, si no porque ver su piel desnuda me traería recuerdos que difícilmente podría reprimir.

El Omelet estaba listo y tenía una buena apariencia. Escuché a su estomago rezongar y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Aquí está- dije con una sonrisa en la cara y coloqué el plato en una pequeña mesa.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de metal y la vi ansiosa ante la comida.

Bella era humana y necesitaba alimentarse bien. Tenía que reponer fuerzas por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-No te estoy alimentando bien.

Bella estaba comiendo felizmente, tragó y me sonrió.

-Estaba dormida, y esto está realmente bueno, por cierto. Impresionante viniendo de alguien que no come.

-Food Network. –Vendita página de internet. Sonreí de esa forma que sabia a ella le gustaba. –Por cierto, le pedí a unas personas que vinieran a limpiar la cocina. Por primera vez en este lugar. Creo que les pediré que limpien las plumas también- A partir de ese día odiaría la palabra "Plumas". Solo de mencionarla, ya estaba rememorando la noche de pasión con mi frágil esposa.

Bella comió todo lo que había cocinado y si que había sido bastante.

-Gracias –dijo y se recostó sobre la mesa para besarme. Le respondí ansioso de probarla, pero temiendo tentar mi autocontrol la aleje rápidamente.

Su rostro cambió y apretó sus dientes.

-¿No me volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí verdad?

Traté de hacerme el desentendido y le sonreí tocando y acariciando su rostro, contradiciéndola.

Ella colocó toda su cara en la palma de mi mano.

-Sabes que esto no es lo que me refiero.

Suspiré y dejé caer mi mano.

-Lo sé. Y estás en lo cierto.- me detuve para levantar su mentón ligeramente. Solo hasta que vi sus hermosos ojos marrones tomé el valor para hacer lo correcto. -No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a lastimarte.

* * *

**Hola a todos… a petición de muchos decidí hacer completa la estadía en Isla Esme… Lamento que no haya lemmon este capi… pero creí importante no comerme todo lo que sintió Edward al ver a su amor herido. Me disculpo por haber postergado tanto este capítulo. Pero la verdad es que no me nacía escribirlo, me disculpo y prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente…**** jojojo **

**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**


	4. Parte 04

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

Para mi Jazzy ^^

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

**--**

**Nuestra luna de miel**

**Parte 04**

**--**

Traté de hacer todo lo posible para hacer que Bella olvidara de una maldita vez por todas la idea de… de…

Hacer el amor.

Ella me lo había estado haciendo difícil como era de costumbre, mi salud mental estaba tendiendo de un hilo pero tenía que aferrarme a ese pedazo de cordura antes de atreverme a lastimarla de nuevo.

Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Lo mejor que pude inventar, fue hacer senderismo y agotarla para dejarla sin fuerzas para replicar por… sexo. Exploramos una pequeña jungla, vimos los animales de la zona, contemplamos el alba, nadamos con delfines… o más bien fue un "intento" de nadar con ellos. Los delfines eran animales lo bastante inteligentes como para acercárseme. Solo necesité estar en el agua y ellos huyeron despavoridos. ¿Quién decía que los animales no eran listos?

Era una situación lo bastante cómica y frustrante, si alguien me preguntaba. Si Bella quería ver películas tranquilamente, me afanaba convenciéndola en que el atardecer desde tal punto era genial, o que las tortugas marinas esperaban ansiosas por nuestra visita. No dude en resplandecerla con mi apariencia y mi encanto vampírico -algo bueno tenía que sacar de mis habilidades- y ella a fin de cuentas aceptaba a ir a donde fuera.

Cuando regresábamos a nuestra estancia… Bella estaba tan exhausta y hambrienta, que prácticamente se quedaba dormida sobre el plato de su cena, de hecho en una ocasión lo hizo.

Yo le había estado cocinando esos días. Y había notado que cada vez Bella incrementaba más y más su gesta de alimentos, supuse que era normal… sobre todo por toda la actividad física a que la había estado sometiendo.

Aun así… Bella seguía luchando por seducirme… y maldita sea… esa era la peor y mejor parte de todas.

Quería "razonar" la situación, pero yo siempre la debatía con un: No. A pesar de su molestia y sus preciosos pucheros dormía siempre a mi lado, siempre junto a mí.

Ya no nos quedábamos en la habitación blanca ya que continuaba llena de… plumas. Nos habíamos instalado en la habitación azul, era más pequeña y la perturbadora cama no era tan enorme. Realmente el único problema en eso, era que Bella dormía más pegada a mí… tentándome con su cuerpo pecaminoso.

Esa, sí que era tortura: tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

Bella, al ver que "no funcionaban" positivamente sus seducciones, empezó a utilizar lencería sexy… -demasiado sexy diría yo- para dormir. Cada noche se presentaba con un modelo peor, más desgarrador y más sensual. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer tiras el modelito y tomarla como tanto aclamaba.

Mi rostro tendía a mostrarse inmutable, mientras que por dentro me estaba desmoronando de deseo. Tan solo pensar en su cuerpo temblando debajo del mío, gimiendo, aclamando mi nombre, tensándose al borde del orgasmo…

Gruñí imperceptiblemente y me tensé. Intentaba esconder lo más que podía mis sentimientos. Estaba seguro que si Bella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba, sería mi perdición, y de una u otra forma conseguiría su objetivo… que la poseyera y la hiciera mía una y otra vez…

Lograría que la lastimara de nuevo.

Bufé frustrado. Cada vez que miraba su piel al descubierto, notaba los cardenales que gracias al cielo estaban sanando y tenían un mejor color. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle nuevos o empeórale los que ya tenía.

Escuché la perilla de la puerta del baño y volteé a ver a mi Bella.

Con un demonio… mi mandíbula casi se caía al suelo.

El modelito negro y con encaje de esa ocasión, era definitivamente el más sexy de todos los que se había probado. Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y me excité como un adolescente empedernido.

_¿Por qué rayos me lo __hacía tan difícil?_

_¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cómo luchaba por cuidar de ella?_

No. Venía y se ofrecía como carnada, demasiado dispuesta para este desesperado y hambriento león. Luché contra el impulso de gemir y relamerme los labios mientras mi vista - casi imperceptiblemente- recorría su piel descubierta. "Casi", porque vi una pequeña sonrisa de sus carnosos labios. Ella sabía que me moría por ella… por probar su piel una vez más.

– ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó, dando vueltas mientras me retorcía de deseo.

Forcé a mis manos a quedarse en su sitio. La ponzoña bañó mi lengua y la tragué rápido y en seco antes de que me mi musa se percatara. Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de despejar mis ideas.

–Estás muy guapa. Como siempre.- mentí descaradamente. Ella siempre era hermosa… pero esa noche, no solo era guapa o hermosa… era sexy y sensual.

–Gracias –dijo con voz acida.

Probablemente estaba dolida al creer que no ocasionaba mucho en mi. Pero esa mujer no podía ni imaginarse lo mucho que me excitaba y lo mucho que me dolía la excitación en mi entre pierna.

En cuanto se colocó en la cama, la rodeé con mis brazos y la acerqué a mi pecho, ese acto fue tan doloroso, como la mañana que descubrí como la había dañado, pero no podía mantenerla lejos ya que la temperatura de la habitación era caliente y sola abrazada de mi gélido cuerpo es que podía dormir tranquila. Tenía que tener cuidado en que no se diera cuenta de que tanto me había provocado esta vez.

–Te propongo un trato – dijo, entre dormida, entre despierta.

–No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo –contesté sin siquiera dudarlo.

–Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te voy a ofrecer.

Ya sabía que sería lo que me ofrecería: su cuerpo… y su vulnerabilidad en charola de plata. Ni pensarlo.

–No importa.

Suspiró.

– ¡Maldición! De verdad quería… bueno.

Bella quería algo… jamás me pedía nada, no podía negarme a que mínimo expusiera su punto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rechinó los dientes un poco y alcancé a distinguir una pequeña sonrisa de sus preciosos labios.

–Bueno… estaba pensando que todo el rollo de Darthmouth era supuestamente una coartada, pero sinceramente, un semestre en la universidad probablemente no me mataría. Apuesto a que Charlie se emocionaría con las historias de Darthmouth. Por supuesto, podría ser embarazoso si no consigo seguir el ritmo de esos cerebritos. De todas formas… dieciocho, diecinueve… No es que haya gran diferencia. No es como si me fueran a salir patas de gallo el próximo año.

–Lo harías. Permanecerías humana.

Se quedó en silencio y traté de analizar su oferta. Sería humana por más tiempo a cambio de…

Poseerla, tocarla, probarla, penetrarla… marcarla… lastimarla…

No. Eso no era razonable. Era una maldita tortura.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –dije con la mandíbula tiesa y enfadado – ¿No es ya bastante duro sin todo esto? – Agarré un puñado del modelito de encaje que caía por su muslo y lo arrugué en un impulso. De verdad quería destrozarlo para poder ver su piel. Tenía que controlarme. –No importa. No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.

–Quiero ir a la universidad.

–No, no quieres. Y no hay nada que merezca tanto la pena como para arriesgar tu vida otra vez, como para que te haga daño.

No. Aunque fuera la experiencia más gloriosa del mundo; no valía la pena si el resultado era ver a Bella en un ataúd.

–Pero quiero ir a la universidad. Bueno, no es la universidad en si lo que quiero, pero quiero ser humana durante un tiempo más.

Cerré los ojos y expiré aire por la nariz, –cosa que muy rara vez hacía por necesidad- por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente enfadado con ella.

Habíamos discutido infinidad de veces porque yo quería que fuese humana y ella no lo deseaba. Y ahora, sus deseos carnales querían darme la contraria. Eso era jugar sucio.

– Me estás volviendo loco, Bella. ¿No hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, y siempre suplicabas que te convirtiera sin demora?

–Sí, pero… bueno, tengo una razón para querer ser humana que antes no tenía.

– ¿Y qué razón es?

–Adivina… –dijo, arrastrándose sobre las almohadas para besarme.

Le devolví el beso cortésmente, no quería desairarla, pero juro que en ese momento estaba tan molesto que no podía corresponderle el beso como era debido. Ella quería hacer el amor conmigo y a cambio permanecería más tiempo como humana; una oferta demasiado tentadora… si no fuera porque podría terminar dañada, o inclusivamente muerta.

_Como me atormentaba mi pequeña y frágil humana. _

Me controlé todo lo que pude y la aparté suavemente después de un momento y la acuné en mi pecho.

–Eres demasiado humana, Bella. Te controlan las hormonas – reí. Pero no había mucha gracia en el comentario.

–Esa es la cuestión, Edward. Me gusta esta parte de ser humana. No quiero dejarlo todavía. No quiero esperar durante años de ser una neófita loca por la sangre para que sólo parte de todo esto vuelva a mí.

Yo también me sentía ansioso de volver a tenerla de esa forma en mis brazos. Ella no era la única que lo deseaba, pero tenía que soportar la tentación.

Bella bostezó probando así su fragilidad. Estaba exhausta, como cada noche desde que me lo había propuesto. Sonreí. Mi plan no había fallado.

–Estás cansada. Duerme, amor. –Empecé a tararear la nana que le había compuesto en aquellos tiempos cuando me atormentaba en un debate interno de amarla o simplemente dejarla ir.

–Me pregunto por qué estaré tan cansada – murmuró sarcásticamente –No puede ser parte de tu plan, ni nada.

Descubierto.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero seguí tarareando.

–Con todo lo cansada que estoy, cualquiera diría que podría dormir bien.

Dejé de tararear.

–Has estado durmiendo como un tronco, Bella. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños desde que llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por los ronquidos, me preocuparía que te hubieras quedado en coma.

– ¿No he estado dando vueltas en la cama? Es raro. Normalmente me retuerzo mucho cuando tengo pesadillas. Y grito.

– ¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas?

–Y muy vívidas. Me dejan agotada –bostezó –No puedo creer que no haya estado farfullando todas las noches.

– ¿Pesadillas sobre qué?

–Sobre muchas cosas diferentes… pero a la vez iguales, ¿sabes? Por los colores.

– ¿Colores?

–Todo es muy brillante, y real. Normalmente, cuando sueño, sé que estoy soñando. Pero con éstas, no sé que estoy durmiendo, y eso las hace más aterradoras.

Eso si me inquieto. Normalmente Bella, hablaba entre sueños. Y más si tenía pesadillas. Era raro que no pronunciara ni una sola palabra.

– ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Se estremeció ligeramente.

–Sobre todo…

– ¿Sobre todo…? –

–Los Vulturi –susurró.

Apreté los dientes y la estreché con más fuerza. Los malditos Volturi provocaban en Bella intranquilas noches de sueño. Pero ya no tenía de que mortificarse, pronto sería una vampiresa, sus temores ya no tendrían fundamento y además, me tenía mí para protegerla… siempre.

–No nos van a molestar nunca más. Vas a ser inmortal muy pronto, así que no tendrán razones para ello.

Acaricié su espalda con cuidado. Le susurré palabras reconfortantes. Traté de hacerle ver que no había nada que temer, pero su cara estaba cada vez peor. Como si el miedo la domara y estuviera completamente desolada.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Son sólo sueños, Edward.

– ¿Quieres que cante para ti? Cantaré toda la noche si eso sirve para mantener los malos sueños lejos.

–No todos son malos. Algunos son bonitos… Muy… coloridos. Bajo el agua, con los peces y los corales. Parece que está sucediendo de verdad, como si no estuviera soñando. Puede que la isla sea el problema. Todo es demasiado brillante aquí.

– ¿Quieres volver a casa?

–No, no. Todavía no. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

–Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quieras, Bella –le prometí

– ¿Cuándo empieza el semestre? No presté demasiada atención.

Suspiré. Comencé a canturrear de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos, su respiración había cambiado la candencia. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Suspiré preocupado. No tenía ni idea de las pesadillas de Bella. Había estado evadiendo los problemas de cama, sin considerar que había otro tipo de problemas "de cama". Me recriminé por ser tan poco observador. Acaricié la piel de mi amada esposa y canturrié su nana en un intento de hacerle sentir que aunque durmiera, estaba a su lado.

_Eso era lo único que quería… estar a su lado._

Pasé el resto de la noche observándola, sin dejar de tatarear hasta que un gritó que me desgarró por dentro hizo que casi me diera un infarto… -y eso era prácticamente imposible considerando que ya no latía-

– ¿Bella? –susurré, sacudiéndola suavemente. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Volvió a gritar. Su rostro estaba totalmente confundido y comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Me sentí en mil pedazos.

– ¡Bella! –la llamé ya alterado – ¿Qué pasa?

Limpié con mis gélidos dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero estas no cesaban.

–Sólo era un sueño.

Traté de consolarla. Pero no se calmó. Sollozo más fuerte y las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar sus mejillas.

–Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí –la acuné adelante y atrás, en un intento desesperado por calmarla– ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real.

–No era una pesadilla –sacudió la cabeza frotándose los ojos. –Era un buen sueño –su voz se quebró de nuevo.

¿Un buen sueño? ¡Qué rayos!

–Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –pregunté, desconcertado.

–Porque he despertado. –gimió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, y sollozando contra mi garganta.

Una risa nerviosa salió de mi pecho. No era muy lógico que llorara por un sueño que era bueno.

–No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.

–Era muy real. Quiero que sea real.- aclamó llorando.

–Cuéntamelo. Tal vez eso ayude.

–Estábamos en la playa… – se apartó y me vio melancólicamente.

– ¿Y...? –apremié.

–Oh, Edward…

–Cuéntame, Bella…–supliqué angustiado.

Pero en vez de decírmelo, rodeó mi cuello y su boca bebió con fiereza de la mía.

En cuanto sentí sus labios, los míos respondieron inmediatamente. Solo quería besarla, amarla, ser parte de ella. Pero en ese momento lo entendí…

Había soñado que hacíamos el amor. Todo se removió en mí, así que la separé delicadamente en cuanto vislumbré ese hecho.

_No podía ser posible… Bella no podía hacerme eso._

–No, Bella – reafirmé, viéndola mortificado. Ella estaba mal, no había lugar para su comportamiento.

Dejó caer los brazos en un signo de derrota y empezó a llorar más fuerte…

Fue la peor escena que había presenciado en mi vida. Su hubiese podido llorar… sin duda la hubiese acompañado.

–Lo s-s-s-siento… –farfulló.

La acerqué en un estrecho abrazo. Era la peor tortura, tenía que haber otra manera de consolarla.

–No puedo Bella, no puedo –dije agonizando de dolor.

–Por favor…–rogó contra mi piel –Por favor, Edward.

¡Maldita sea!

Desde el momento que me había visto así…

Desde el instante en que me había rogado…

Desde el momento que había llorado…

Lo sabía.

Sabía que cedería. Que cedería porque la amaba… por qué no podía negarle nada. Porque no podía soportar ser el causante de su dolor… de su agonía.

Lo sabía porque yo también la deseaba… y con todo mí ser.

Dejé que la cordura se fuera de vacaciones. Me acerqué a sus labios y gruñí ante mi excitación propia y el dolor de verla sufrir por mi causa.

Fue entonces que me dejé llevara por mis deseos más salvajes… los más primitivos…

Solo un hombre y una mujer.

Solo amor entre pareja.

Yo, Edward Cullen, amando a mi esposa: Bella Cullen… para toda la eternidad.

* * *

_**Hola a todas^^ Como vieron… nuestro pobre Edward **__**sufría cada vez que Bella se aparecía con lencería sexy –Gracias Alice- ahahahaha. Soy mala jojojo porque se los deje a punto del lemmon… jojojo. Pero tranquilas… el próximo jueves subo la siguiente parte^^ Las amo **_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_

_**Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños Aby^^**_


	5. Parte 05

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

Para mi _**Jazzy **_^^

* * *

--

**Nuestra luna de miel**

**Parte 05**

**--**

Rugí ante la impotencia de poder negarle algo.

Rugí ante las ansias que me estaban volviendo loco.

Rugí cuando miré ese maldito camisón de encaje que me estaba trastornando.

Tenía que controlarme.

Miré sus vulnerables ojos y no pude evitar sentí la necesidad de consolarla. Tomé su nuca y la besé estrechándola suavemente entre mis brazos, solo quería tranquilizarla. Ella, se agarró de mis hombros y se apretó contra mi gélido cuerpo, ladeó la cabeza y me besó con pasión.

Con esta mujer la disciplina no me servía de nada. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era bajarme los pantalones y penetrarla.

_Tranquilo Edward…_

_Tranquilo un cuerno, l__e haría el amor como se debía… no podía detenerme. _

Deslicé mi mano y sentí su trasero en mis dedos. Apreté una nalga, confirmando su firmeza y su suavidad. Bella gimió y echó sus caderas hacia delante, momento que aproveché para deslizar una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, hacer a un lado el elástico de sus braguitas y acariciarla entre las piernas.

Estaba húmeda y excitada. Y apenas estábamos empezando. Comencé a acariciarla y Bella me recompensó suspirando mi nombre.

—Me excitas mucho—confesó—. Te necesito, Edward… aunque tú no me necesites a mí.

Apreté los dientes y un extraño gemido-gruñido brotó de mi garganta.

—Claro que te necesito. Ni tienes idea de lo mucho que había ansiado tenerte así… desnuda, en mi cama… escucharte gemir de nuevo. — confesé con voz ronca

—Pero es que tú… bueno… no quieres… yo pensé que…

Volví a gruñir y mi mano libre la llevé a sus labios.

—No vamos a volver a discutir por esto. Te amo ¿Sí? y es lo único que importa.

Bella me vio con lágrimas en los ojos y estos mostraban cierta decepción.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté preocupado.

—Por eso lo estás haciendo ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto. — nos señaló a los dos. —Solo lo haces porque me amas ¿no es cierto?

Todo hirvió dentro de mí. ¿No le había dicho ya lo mucho que lo había disfrutado y que había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida?

_Mucho más que la mejor experiencia de mi vida._

—Es cierto.— Vi una lagrima correr por su mejilla y la limpié en un segundo. —Te amo, pero no hago "esto" —pronuncié haciendo énfasis en el "esto"— sólo porque te ame. Lo hago porque además de que te amo… te deseo con todo mi ser… con todo mi cuerpo… ¡Maldita sea Bella!, solo mírame… siénteme.

Bella bajó su vista y se posicionó en mi erección que tiritaba desesperada por salir de mi pijama y fundirse en su carne. Bella se mordió los labios de una manera tan sensual -que solo quería comérmela a besos- y sonrió nerviosa.

—Si es así… hazme tuya, Edward… por favor. No puedo esperar más.

Gruñí suavemente. Llevé mi mano al camisón con toda la intención de deshacerme de él, pero en mi frustración lo hice tiras. Eso hizo que la alerta se encendiera en mi cabeza.

_Ten cuidado, podría haber sido su brazo…_

Cerré los ojos; estaba aterrado de lastimarla, pero aún así mi mano seguía trazando suaves círculos sobre su dulce botón.

_Cálmate Edward. Solo amala. Amala como se debe y vivirá._

Su olor se hizo más adictivo y adiviné que era por la excitación líquida que ya empezaba a bañar su muslo. Que suculento manjar me esperaba en la fuente ubicada entre sus piernas. Tan solo recordar como había bebido de su cavidad la vez anterior, hacía que la ponzoña bañara mi boca.

Arranqué la molesta braguita que privaba mi vista del paraíso. Contemplé por completo el cuerpo de mi esposa. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta… observé sus delicados hombros y los suaves montes de sus pechos. Cuando acaricié uno de los rosados pezones con el pulgar y respondió visiblemente, tuve que contener un grito de alegría.

—Edward…

Bella cerró los ojos al no poder más y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello. Todo con ella era tan condenamente erótico. El contraste de mi fría lengua con su cálida piel, hacía que me dieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Quería más sensaciones como esa… quería más sensaciones junto a Bella.

Llevé mis dos manos a sus pechos y empecé a masajearlos mientras probaba de su piel. Suave, despacio, con calma… claro que me estaba costando un terrible trabajo, pero mi amor por Bella era más fuerte que eso. Mi amor por Bella lo era todo.

Bella gemía mi nombre y mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo al conocerme el autor de sus gemidos y suspiros. Miré su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón y sonreí al ver sus mejillas tan coloradas como un rubí.

Bella siempre había sido muy transparente. Aunque sus pensamientos eran un misterio y al principio me era tan difícil entenderla… ahora la conocía a la perfección.

Y mi conocimiento me decía, que ella estaba tan excitada como yo lo estaba.

Acaricié los hermosos muslos de mi esposa. Que suave era la piel de esa incitadora mujer. La única vez que la había hecho mía me había sorprendido lo suave que era esa área.

—Edward.

—Dime… —contesté jadeando.

—Esta vez, quiero ser yo quien pruebe de ti. Yo también quiero tocarte.

— Y lo harás. —Le prometí, mientras me giraba y con delicadeza la colocaba sobre de mi. —Soy tuyo.

Vi el deseo en su rostro y sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

—Mío. — repitió mientras sus suaves manos recorrían mi torso desnudo.

Mi mucho o mi poco autocontrol se había echó pedazos. Estaba igual o más excitado que la primera vez que habíamos intimado.

Su tibia boca besó mi duro pecho y solté un quejido. Su lengua empezó a quemarme la piel y no sabía cómo reaccionar a tan maravilloso ataque.

—Eres perfecto. —murmuró ella en su camino hacia abajo.

Cuando se encontró con el elástico del pijama, hizo un tierno puchero y posó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera. Jaló y en cuestión de segundos mi erección estaba a su vista… esperando por ella.

Bella se relamió los labios y lentamente abrió su boca para bañarme con su húmeda lengua. Quise agarrar su rostro y acariciar su cabello, pero temí por su seguridad. En ese momento me sentía muy fuera de mí. Jamás había imaginado lo endemoniadamente bien que se sentiría tener mi masculinidad dentro de su jugosa boca.

Mi esposa colocó una de sus manos sobre la base de mi erección y me tensé gruñendo en el instante que empezó a masajearme. Eso, más el efluvio de su boca lograron trastornarme. Necesitaba estrecharla en mis brazos, tomarla y arremeter sus caderas contra las mías.

Lo más coherente que hice fue alargar mi brazo a la cabecera y apretar con fuerza. Necesitaba canalizar todo lo que sentía antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

_Una vez_

_Dos veces_

_Tres veces_

Su boca entraba y salía con ansias.

_Seis veces_

Su mano subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido.

_Nueve veces_

Un estridente crujido se mezcló a mis gemidos. Un trozo de la cabecera de la cama yacía en mi mano. Solté una blasfemia y lo aventé. No podía concentrarme más que en Bella… y en mi maldita excitación. Estaba tan cercas…

Rugí al aire y tomé sus hombros con urgencia para dirigirla a mis labios. Abrí mi boca y metí mi lengua, que parecía luchar contra la suya. Me saboreé en su boca…

_Maldita fuera mi debilidad… no podía más._

La volteé de nuevo, sometiéndola bajo mi cuerpo. La vi a los ojos y mi mano descendió trazando figuras por su piel.

—Te deseo y necesito estar dentro de ti… ya.— musité con desesperación.

Bella gimió a medida que me fui acercando al centro de su feminidad y suspiró cuando rocé con las yemas de los dedos su humedad.

Ladeé la cabeza para verle la cara mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba poco a poco. Bella tenía los ojos casi cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Sentí que movía levemente las caderas, instándome a que la penetrara por completo, pero no lo hice… esperé, prolongando el momento… prolongando la agonía.

Cuando ya no pude más, cuando la necesidad y el deseo me sobre pasaron. Justo en aquel momento, me di cuenta de que no podría controlarme al cien porciento. Pasaría lo mismo. La dañaría. Estuve a punto de echarme para atrás pero Bella levantó sus caderas con mucha más potencia y no tuve fuerzas para retirarme.

Necesitaba poseerla en ese mismo instante, así que tomé sus senos en las palmas de mis manos, le apreté los pezones, me ajusté flexionando un poco las rodillas y la penetré hasta el fondo.

Bella gimió y gritó mi nombre, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, exponiendo la delicada curva de su cuello, momento que aproveché para mordisquearla y lamerla. Cuando Bella echó las caderas hacia atrás, sentí un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

No sabía cuál era la diferencia de la vez pasada, pero estaba mucho más consciente de mi cuerpo y de mis movimientos. Eso sí, no era nada sencillo sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de Bella me abrazaban en cada arremetida y como se aflojaban en cada retirada.

Mis manos la acariciaban como si fuera de cristal, estaba alerta y al pendiente de cualquier percance que pudiera dañarla. No quería que sufriera. Solo quería que lo gozara, que gimiera, que rogara por más… que me amara mientras la amaba.

Fue una conexión extraña y fuerte, sentía todo su cuerpo como si fuera uno solo con el mío. Escuchaba perfectamente su sangre circulando a gran velocidad en acorde al sonido desbocado de su corazón.

Llevé mi mano a su clítoris y mientras la penetraba placenteramente, comencé a acariciarla. Olía a gloria.

—Edward…—gimió —Oh, Edward…

Mi poca concentración se estaba disipando cada vez que la oía decir mi nombre de esa forma. Empecé a notar que mis caderas estaban actuando cada vez más bruscas.

Sus elevados gritos confirmaron mis sospechas.

Me concentré en amarla.

En hacerla feliz.

En darle siempre todo lo que necesitara.

Mordió mi hombro y mi nombre salió desfasado de sus labios.

Era mi fin, estaba al borde del abismo.

_Amala Edward… amala y cuídala__._

Nos rodé con cuidado y ella lo entendió al instante ya que rápidamente comenzó a cabalgarme.

_Una delicia._

Sin poder evitarlo tomé sus caderas y las restregué contra las mías mientras instintivamente empujaba hacia arriba. Sus paredes vaginales se cerraron y soltó un grito sordo.

Era su fin…

El fin de este viaje… mas no el de su vida.

Levanté mis caderas lo más que pude y sentí como temblaba sobre de mí. Volví a tomar la cabecera, la apreté canalizando mis ansias de penetrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria y me limité a gemir y dejarme llevar en ese viaje sin retorno. La cabecera crujió unas tres veces más, pero no me importo. Toda mi atención estaba sobre la mujer que trazaba círculos frenéticos sobre de mí, mientras teníamos nuestro mutuo orgasmo. Mi viaje terminó, cuando me vacié en ella.

Bella se dejó caer sobre mí cuerpo y la estreché fuerte.

Ella suspiró y me regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora. Acuné su rostro con ambas manos y la besé con todos los sentimientos que me irradiaban.

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo. —declaré en cuanto me alejé para dejarla respirar.

—Y yo a ti… eres mi vida.

—Y tú la mía. —respondí acariciando su cabello. —Anda, duerme ya. Yo vigilare tus sueños.

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa y se acurrucó en mi torso.

—De acuerdo. Dejo mi sueño en tus manos.

Acaricié su espalda desnuda y después de unos momentos… mi Bella ya estaba dormida.

Dejé de abrazarla para contemplarla toda la noche. Al paso de unas horas, busqué rastros de nuestra pasión imprimados en su piel… pero no había nada. De hecho, una preciosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Respiré hondo y profundo y me permití sonreír como ella.

Todo había salido bien. Mi frágil esposa seguía con vida… y al parecer no la había dañado.

_Bien hecho Edward…_

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hasta aquí lo dejare por esta ocasión. Espero les haya gustado esta segunda vez en la Isla Esme. ¡Pobre Edward! Aguantándose y cuidándose todo el tiempo. **__**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	6. Parte 06

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Nuestra luna de miel**

**Parte 06**

**--**

Estaba contemplándola mientras recordaba detalle a detalle cómo me había dejado seducir por mi muy apetecible esposa. Sonreí internamente.

No tenía remedio… definitivamente Bella tentaba contra todo mi autocontrol y cordura.

Había caído tan lastimeramente fácil… pero no creo que alguien pudiese culparme, después de todo, estaba más que desesperado por hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

Tenía los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y miraba hacia el techo, no podía dejar de rememorar la noche anterior. Una boba sonrisa luchaba por adornar mi rostro, pero no me lo permití. Toda la noche había estado expectante buscando sobre su piel algún recuerdo de mi pésimo autocontrol… pero no apareció ningún cardenal nuevo. Suspiré aliviado y a la vez con remordimiento; hasta que viera a mi Bella despierta y me asegurara que estaba bien, no me atrevería a celebrar… si es que podía llamarlo así.

Bella se removió un poco y fingió seguir dormida. No era tan tonto como para no percatarme de los movimientos de su pecho cuando cambiaba el ritmo a consiente, pero esperé a que ella me hablara.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando buscando mi mirada. Se colocó sobre un hombro para poder verme.

— ¿Estoy metida en un lío? —preguntó suavemente.

—En uno bien grande. —le respondí. Ella no se quejaba de dolor, ni nada parecido, al parecer estaba bien. Volteé a verla y por fin me permití sonreír con suficiencia.

Ella suspiró, me atrevería a decir que con alivio.

—Lo siento…no pretendía… Bueno, no sé exactamente que me pasó anoche —sacudió la cabeza.

—No llegaste a contarme de que iba tu sueño.

—Supongo que no… pero más o menos te mostré de que iba. —dijo con una risita nerviosa.

—Oh —dije. Mis ojos se ensancharon y luego los entrecerré al recordar a Bella succionando mí… —Interesante…—necesitaba controlar mis emociones y mis pensamientos. Eso de que el sexo para los de mi especie es como un frenesí no era una mentira como muchas veces había pensado. Tenía que ser delicado.

—Era un sueño muy bueno —murmuró.

Uno muy, muy bueno si era la mitad de lo que había sucedido anoche.

— ¿Estoy perdonada?—preguntó al ver que yo no respondía nada.

—Me lo estoy pensando.

La verdad es que Bella había tentando contra su vida seduciéndome como lo había hecho, rogándome como me había rogado. Pero era tan débil a sus encantos… tan débil a sus necesidades… tan débil por su exquisito cuerpo. No era culpa de ella, era culpa mía.

Se sentó examinado a su alrededor. Pero de repente padeció de vértigo. Se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas sobre las almohadas.

—Whoa… un mareo.

Inmediatamente las rodeé con mis brazos.

—Has dormido mucho, doce horas.

— ¿Doce? —preguntó extrañada.

Empezó a explorarse disimuladamente, como intentando que yo no me diera cuenta… buscaba lesiones nuevas. Por un momento me enfade conmigo mismo, pero me calme. Era lógico que ella buscara heridas… después de todo, había pasado la noche con un monstruo. Pero todo estaba bien, lo había hecho bien. También se estiró y gimió quedito. Era señal de que se encontraba bien.

— ¿Está todo lo del inventario?—pregunté.

Asintió tímidamente.

—Parece que todas las almohadas han sobrevivido.

Me reí internamente al recordar la escena de su cabello lleno de plumas. Menos mal que esta vez no había sentido ganas de morderla.

—Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu… ehm… camisón. —inclinó la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, donde trozos de encaje negro estaban esparcidos sobre las sábanas de seda.

—Vaya… ese me gustaba —dijo.

—A mi también.

— ¿Hay más bajas? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Voy a tener que comprarle a Esme una cama nueva —confesé, mirando por encima del hombro el resto de lo que se supone era la cabecera.

Ella siguió mi mirada ya que la escuché exclamar sorprendida.

—Hmm… cualquiera pensaría que yo tendría que haber oído eso. —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece ser que no eres nada observadora cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas.

—Estaba un poco absorta —admitió, sonrojándose.

Su rubor era tan dulce. Amaba verla reaccionar así. Toqué su mejilla y traté de grabarme esa hermosa reacción de su cuerpo. Suspiré.

—Voy a echar de menos esto, mucho.

Me miró preocupada y yo la miré tranquilo. Estaba en paz conmigo mismo.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

No pude evitar reírme. Bella tenía cara de niño cachado en infraganti cometiendo una travesura.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pareces sentirte culpable, como si hubieses cometido un crimen.

—Me siento culpable.

—Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. No es un pecado capital.

Me falto agregarle el "Muy" demasiado "y desesperado" dispuesto marido. Ella se abochornó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

—La palabra seducción implica cierta cantidad de premeditación.

—Puede que esa no fuera la palabra apropiada —concordé.

— ¿No estás enfadado?

¿Cómo podría estar enojado de algo que moría por hacer? Algo que había gozado y disfrutado. Su calor, su sabor, su olor, su… no, definitivamente no estaba molesto.

Le sonreí tenuemente.

—No estoy enfadado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… — ¿Cómo explicárselo? Ella estaba bien. Yo me encontraba de maravilla. La cabecera había sido la única víctima. —No te he hecho daño, al menos. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar mis excesos — mis ojos apuntaron al pobre cabecero—Tal vez porque tenía una ligera idea de que esperar.

Una preciosa sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Te dije que era cuestión de práctica. —reprochó sonriente.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Esa mujer no tenía remedio. Pero a pesar de sus disparates y locuras… la adoraba. Su estomago rugió y me reí de mi hambrienta humana.

— ¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos? —pregunté.

—Por favor —dijo, saltando de la cama. De nuevo al levantarse se tambaleó en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio. En segundos ya estaba sujetándola antes de que se estampara.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunté realmente preocupado.

—Si en mi próxima vida no tengo mejor sentido del equilibrio, pediré un reembolso.

Mi bella esposa no tenía remedio. Le sonreí de nuevo y la solté suavemente. Una vez estableció el equilibrio fue hacía el closet y sacó unos jeans, ropa interior y una blusa. La vi vestirse con más gusto que el que debería. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, ya tenía ganas de desvestirla de nuevo y someterla a mi cuerpo… pero ella tenía que desayunar. Me resigné a sonreír y a ponerme el pantalón con pesadez. Traté de recoger un poco el desastre que había hecho mientras ella iba a la cocina y preparaba su desayuno. Tomé del suelo el sexy camisón hecho tiras. Suspiré al recordar a Bella fundida en el, como si fuese una segunda piel. Gruñí con la mandíbula apretada… esa mujer me excitaba a sobremanera. Me obligué a respirar. Una vez medio recogido el cuarto alcancé a Bella en la cocina.

Se encontraba cocinando unos huevos, con semblante impaciente. De hecho, los huevos no estaban bien cocinados cuando ya los había sacado de la sartén y vilmente aventado en el plato.

— ¿Desde cuándo comes huevos con la yema casi cruda?

—Desde ahora.

— ¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido sólo durante la semana pasada? —agarré el cubo de basura que estaba debajo del fregadero y le mostré el bote repleto de carteras de huevo.

—Qué raro —dijo después de tragar un bocado—Este sitio está cambiando mi apetito, pero me gusta estar aquí. Aunque tendremos que irnos pronto, ¿no?, para llegar a Dartmouth a tiempo. Wow, si hasta tenemos que encontrar un sitio para vivir y todo…

¿Dartmouth? ¿Era en serio?

Me senté a su lado.

—Puedes dejar ya de fingir acerca de la universidad, ahora que ya conseguiste lo que querías. Y no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, así que no hay nada que te ate.

Resopló entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No estaba fingiendo, Edward. No me paso el día tramando cosas, como alguien que conozco. ¿Qué podemos hacer para agotar hoy a Bella? —dijo, tratando de imitar mi voz.

Eso me robó varias carcajadas.

—De verdad que quiero un poco más de tiempo como humana —se inclinó para acariciar mi pecho desnudo. —Aún no he tenido suficiente.

Esa caricia me hubiera provocado taquicardia… claro, si mi corazón latiera. Sexo. De eso se trataba todo. Le dirigí una mirada dubitativa.

— ¿De esto? —pregunté, tomando su mano y moviéndola hacia mi bajo vientre. — ¿El sexo ha sido la clave todo este tiempo? —Puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Por qué no pensé en ello antes? —dije sarcásticamente —Me hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas discusiones.

—Sí, probablemente —contestó riéndose.

—Eres demasiado humana —repetí.

—Lo sé.

El principio de una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba.

—Así que... ¿vamos a ir a Dartmouth? ¿En serio?

—Probablemente me echaran después del primer trimestre.

—Seré tu tutor — mi sonrisa se dio el lujo de expandirse. —Te va a encantar la universidad.

— ¿Crees que podremos encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas?

Hice una mueca de culpabilidad. Habíamos comprado una casa a solo unas cuadras de la universidad. Había tenido la esperanza de que la cordura regresara a Bella y aceptara asistir a mi lado.

—Bueno… la verdad es que… ya tenemos una casa allí. Sólo por si acaso, ya sabes.

— ¿Has comprado una casa?

— Las propiedades inmobiliarias son buenas inversiones.

Levantó una ceja.

—Así que estamos listos para ir.

—Tendré que preguntar si podemos quedarnos tu coche "antes de" durante un tiempo más.

—Sí, que el cielo no permita que no me encuentre protegida contra tanques.

Sonreí burlonamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos podemos quedar? —preguntó.

—Vamos bien de tiempo. Unas semanas más, si quieres. Y así podríamos visitar a Charlie antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las navidades con Reneé…

Su sonrisa se desfasó por unos segundos. Su mente parecía viajar por lugares que la confundían. Pero en instantes recuperó el semblante.

—Unas semanas más —acordó. —Y estaba pensando… ¿te acuerdas de lo que decía sobre la práctica?

Me reí de mi encantadora y seductora esposa. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, escuché un barco casi en el muelle. La limpieza por fin había llegado.

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Oigo un barco, los de la limpieza deben estar aquí. Deja que le explique a Gustavo el desastre de la habitación blanca, y después podemos salir. Hay un lugar en la jungla, en el sur...

—No quiero salir. —me interrumpió. — Hoy no pienso caminar por toda la isla. Quiero quedarme aquí y ver una película.—dijo con tono contrariado.

Apreté los labios, conteniendo la carcajada que luchaba por materializarse.

—Está bien, como prefieras. ¿Por qué no eliges una mientras voy a abrir la puerta?

—No he oído a nadie tocar.

Me puse a escuchar atentamente. Ya estaban aquí. Un pequeño repiqueteo sonó en la puerta dándome la razón. Le sonreí en señal de victoria y me dirigí al pasillo.

Le abrí a Gustavo, un hombre grueso bajo y moreno y a Kaure, una mujer delgada, bajita y también morena. Los saludé en portugués y ellos rápidamente respondieron. Empecé a explicarles más o menos el desastre de la habitación blanca, diciendo que habíamos tenido una "pelea de alhomadas". Los guié a la habitación y también les pedí que limpiaran la cocina ya que mi adorada esposa "Bella", había tenido un apetito voraz. Gustavo sonrió en dirección a Bella y ella se limitó a sonrojarse. Kaure al percatarse de la presencia de Bella se asustó. No decía nada, pero su mente recordaba historias de su tribu en donde el Libishomen, bebía la sangre de mujeres hermosas. Y según ella, yo cumplía todas las características de ese demonio. Temió por la seguridad de la hermosa Bella y por un momento quiso advertirle. Decidí intervenir, así que concentré su atención en mí y los guie de nuevo a la habitación blanca. Asintió tímidamente y prosiguieron a hacer su trabajo.

Ya cuando se habían encerrado en el cuarto, caminé rápidamente hacia mi esposa y la envolví en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Bella rápidamente.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

—Kaure es mitad india, de la tribu Takuma. Fue educada para ser supersticiosa, o también se podría decir para que fuera más cauta, al menos más que aquellos que viven en el mundo moderno. Sospecha lo que soy, o casi. Aquí tienen sus propias leyendas. El Libishomen, un demonio que bebe sangre, y se alimenta en exclusiva de mujeres hermosas.

En eso definitivamente Kaure tenía razón. Bella era una mujer hermosa… más que hermosa… era simplemente perfecta. "Moría" por volver a hacerla mía. Le lancé una mirada lasciva.

—Parecía aterrorizada —dijo.

—Y lo está. Pero principalmente está preocupada por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Tiene miedo porque te tengo aquí conmigo, a solas —Ahogue una risita, y clavé la mirada en la estantería. Si supiera que estaba aquí… para simplemente para amarla y hacerle el amor. —Bueno, ¿Por qué no escoges algo para ver? Eso es algo humano y aceptable.

—Sí, estoy segura de que una película la convencerá de que eres humano — se rió, y se puso de puntillas para rodearme el cuello con los brazos.

Yo me agaché para que sus labios pudieran alcanzar los míos, y la rodeé con mis brazos, apretándola a mi cuerpo y elevándola para dejarla a mi altura. Estaba desesperado por probarla. Por verla fuera de sí. Por tenerla desnuda quemando mi gélida piel.

—Película, pfelicula —murmuró, mientras mis labios ansiosos se deslizaban hacia su garganta y ella enterraba los dedos en mi cabello broncíneo.

_Oh, no… la está matando_

Kaure gritó. Tuve que soltar a Bella. La supersticiosa Brasileña pensaba que estaba "comiéndome" a Bella. Nos miraba con terror desde el pasillo con sus cabellos negros llenos de plumas cargando una bolsa llena de más plumas. Al comprender la escena y ver que Bella estaba bien, se disculpó apenada y siguió su camino.

— ¿Estaba pensando lo que pienso que estaba pensando?

Me reí de su "pensando-pienso-pensando"

—Sí.

—Está —dijo, estirándose para agarrar una película al azar —Ponla, y podemos fingir que la estamos viendo.

Era un viejo musical lleno de caras sonrientes y vestidos vaporosos.

—Muy "luna de miel" —aprobé.

Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos en cuanto sonó la primera canción del musical. Yo estaba más que encantado de tenerla cerca de mí.

— ¿Vamos a volver a la habitación blanca? —preguntó distraídamente.

—No sé… Ya he destrozado el cabecero de la otra cama, sin posibilidad de reparación alguna. Puede que, si limitamos la destrucción a una sola zona de la casa, Esme vuelva a invitarnos algún día.

Sonrío abiertamente.

— ¿Así que va a haber más destrucción?

Tenía una cara de picardía y de ilusión que no podía con ella. Me reí.

_Por supuesto que la abría__._

—Creo que sería más seguro si es algo premeditado, en vez de esperar a que me ataques otra vez.—Recordé su asalto nocturno y mi deseo comenzó a picar. Tenía que esperar… Gustavo y Kaure aún estaban limpiando.

—Eso es sólo una cuestión de tiempo —admitió. Su corazón comenzó a bombear desatado e irregular.

— ¿Tienes algún problema de corazón?

—Nop. Estoy sana como un caballo. ¿Querías ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona de demolición ahora?

_Claro que por supuesto que sí._

—Sería más educado esperar a estar solos. Puede que tú no te enteres cuando rompo los muebles, pero a ellos probablemente les daría un buen susto.

Hizo un hermoso puchero y frunció sus labios.

—Es verdad. Mierda.

Seguimos viendo la película mientras Gustavo y Kaure seguían haciendo lo suyo sigilosamente por la casa. Vi a Bella cabecear una que otra vez, se estaba quedando dormida, pero se obligaba a seguir contemplando el musical. Me preocupé un poco por su excesivo cansancio. Escuché la mente de Gustavo agradecida de haber terminado. Fueron cuestión de segundos cuando escuché su voz avisándome que ya habían finalizado su labor. Me incorporé, sin separar a Bella de mi cuerpo. Agradecí a Gustavo y le comuniqué que si los volvíamos a necesitar los llamaría. Él asintió y camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

—Ya han terminado.

—O sea, qué ¿ahora estamos solos?

— ¿Qué tal si comes primero? —sugerí. Bella necesitaba de todas las fuerzas posibles.

Ella se mordió el labio y estuve a punto de desistir de que comiera algo. No tenía idea lo que ese simple gesto provocaba en mí.

Le sonreí mientras miraba como se debatía por dentro, tomé su mano y la llevé hasta la cocina. Era obvio que si tenía hambre.

Le cociné yo esa vez. Hice bastante comida con abundante verduras. Necesitaba que estuviera vitamina y fuerte.

—Esto se me está yendo de las manos —se quejó, cuando terminó su enorme plato.

— ¿Quieres ir esta tarde a nadar con los delfines? ¿Para quemar las calorías? —pregunté. Quizás quería hacer un poco de ejercicio para no sentirse tan culpable por todo lo que había engerido. Nadar era algo muy saludable.

—Tal vez más tarde. Tengo otra idea para quemar calorías.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué es?

—Bueno… todavía queda un gran trozo de cabecero en la cama…

Quise gruñir. Pero me controlé, ella lo había pedido y yo no podía más que complacerla. Desesperado la tomé entre mis brazos y silencié sus labios con los míos mientras corría a toda velocidad a la habitación azul.

Volvería a proclamarla como lo que era… mía.

* * *

_**Ahahahaha se nos viene el siguiente lemmon, y les juro que como batallo!! Ahahahaha Edward es muy complicado, pero supongo que ese es su encanto. Hago mi esfuerzo en actualizar chicas, de verdad estoy batallando a horrores. Sin internet y obligada a reposar XP Espero les haya gustado y más espero sus palabras de ánimo… las quiero mucho.**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	7. Parte 07

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Nuestra luna de miel**

**Parte 07**

**--**

La coloqué con delicadeza sobre la cama. Sabía exactamente lo que le iba hacer y cómo se lo iba a hacer, pero aún así estaba algo nervioso. La miré con ternura y me aferré a la idea de que haríamos el amor como nunca.

_Que todo saldría bien y que nos amaríamos sin reservas lastimeras. _

—Eres hermosa—pronuncié antes de dedicarme a desvestirla con paciencia.

Claro que me moría por tenerla ya desnuda y fundirme en su interior, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto. Así como ella misma lo era… perfecta, una diosa… mi diosa. Así que obligué a mis manos a mantenerse tranquilas. No fue tan difícil cuando me dediqué a disfrutar del proceso, su respiración se aceleraba y podía oler su excitación inundar la habitación.

No podía dejar de mirar a mi esposa, no podía dejar de fijarme en su maravilloso cuerpo y no podía dejar de tocarla.

Cada vez que la veía o la tocaba, una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Bella me sonrió y sentí que el deseo se apoderaba aún más de mí. Aquella mujer tenía una sonrisa natural y espontanea que no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas falsas y calculadas a las que había estado acostumbrado. Ella era autentica, única, y era mía.

Sonreí como idiota al contemplarla una vez más.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—me preguntó Bella también sonriendo y con un adorable rubor adornando su piel.

No contesté, me limité a apretarme un poco más contra ella.

Bella me acarició el pelo de la nuca y me apreté un poco más contra ella. Nuestras caderas estaban en contacto y suplicaban por moverse a un ritmo hipnótico… adoraba todo lo que Bella me hacía sentir.

La miré a los ojos y vi que mi esposa los había cerrado y que parecía subyugada. Al instante sentí algo muy potente en el pecho y sobre todo… entre las piernas. Me estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

La besé con ternura en el cuello y Bella se frotó contra mí. Aquel movimiento tan sensual me sorprendió.

—Edward—murmuró.

—Te deseo.

—Lo sé… ahora lo sé—susurró ella.

Contuvo el aliento cuando mis dedos fueron bajando cada vez más hasta encontrar el núcleo ya caliente de ella.

—También te deseaba cuando estábamos viendo la película—dije con suavidad—. Quería tenerte así.

—Edward…

Empecé a mover los dedos dentro y fuera de su calor. Ella abrió los muslos y se apoyó en mí, contando con que la sujetaría mientras la atormentaba.

—No digas nada por un minuto, ¿sí?

Bella que había abierto los ojos, vio cómo metía la mano entre sus piernas para acariciar su húmedo centro y juro que creí que iba a terminar ahí mismo al oírla gemir así. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerme, tiré de la única prenda que me restaba quitarle, la única prenda que me cubría el acceso al paraíso. Un paraíso que estaba más que ansioso por volver a probar inmediatamente.

En unos segundos, las pantaletas estaban en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Respirando irregularmente, separé sus piernas y pasé un dedo por el centro, tan despacio que Bella levantó las caderas para seguir el movimiento de mi mano.

Lancé una especie de gruñido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es que estás tan húmeda…

—Por tu culpa. Por cómo me tocas…

Su sinceridad, su sonrojo, su forma de mirarme como si confiara totalmente en mí, me hizo sentir el hombre más importante del mundo.

—Eres mía, Bella, ningún hombre puede tocarte. Sólo yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y, sin dejar de acariciarla, incliné la cabeza. Cuando mi lengua rozó el sensible capullo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando las caderas. Casi no podía controlar su cuerpo mientras se movía y ondulaba, suplicándome que continuase. Y así lo hice, metiendo una mano bajo sus nalgas mientras con la otra trazaba círculos sobre la húmeda abertura.

Cuando introduje dos dedos, Bella contuvo un grito mordiéndose los labios. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, así que decidí seguí simulando la copula con dos dedos mientras lamía el hinchado capullo.

Ella se movía, se arqueaba, clavando las uñas en las sabanas hasta que por fin llegó al clímax, los espasmos que la golpeaban como una tormenta me excitaban aún más.

Gracias a Dios que no necesitaba respirar, porque en ese momento dudo que hubiese sido posible que lo hiciese, y menos aún con su excitación por toda mi cara… era el sabor a la gloria.

Lamí mi rostro y mis dedos… no podía desperdiciar… no quería hacerlo. Porque ella era mía.

Bella aún recuperándose de su orgasmo se apretó contra mí… aún buscando el contacto.

Demonios… por un momento sentí perder la razón. Sólo quería besarla, chuparla, entrar en ella y no salir hasta que los dos estuviéramos sin aliento. Me acerqué a su tibia boca y la comí a besos.

Mi preciosa esposa dejó escapar un suave gemido y levantó las caderas, buscándome, incitándome, diciéndome que estaba preparada.

Yo sólo pensaba en que quería hacer mío cada centímetro y cada poro de su cuerpo mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Su sangre corría despavorida, y la sed me estaba torturando, pero no podía importarme menos que el hecho de penetrarla y hacerla gozar hasta el cansancio.

Con pesadez me alejé unos segundos para desnudarme. Creo que fui tan rápido que Bella ni se percató de mi ligera ausencia. Volví a acariciarla mientras ella pasaba las manos por mis hombros. No iba a poder contenerme más.

—Bésame…—murmuró.

—Bella —susurré, deslizando las manos por su espalda para agarrar su trasero, apretándola contra mi erección.

Ella reaccionó rápidamente con la más íntima de las caricias, enredando las piernas en mi masculina cintura. El sexo no había sido parte de mi vida por más de un siglo, pensaba que era algo corriente, algo de protocolo. Nada que ver con aquello, nada que ver con tener a Bella así… rogando por mi intrusión dentro de su cuerpo. Nada como tocarla y hacerla suspirar.

Deseaba eso, la deseaba a ella. Y sabía perfectamente que ella a mí, lo notaba en sus jadeos, en su forma de mirarme. Estaba tan felíz que mi pecho estaba inflado de orgullo y posesión. Mi esposa…

_Mi mujer._

Era tan afortunado.

Me aparté un poco y empecé a besar su cuello. Me detuve para admirar sus pechos, los dos pesados globos parecían suplicar por mis atenciones. Bella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, mientras buscaba uno de sus rozados pezones con mis labios.

Pero cuando Bella sintió una gota de mi líquido seminal cayendo en el interior de su muslo, perdió la cabeza. Se frotó fuertemente contra mí, gritando como un animal herido mientras levantaba las caderas como si ya estuviera dentro de ella.

—Bella… —susurré, metiendo una mano entre sus piernas—. Cariño, eres tan dulce… Dime lo que quieres.

—A ti, dentro de mí…

Gruñí y mi boca se llenó de la maldita ponzoña que tuve que tragar en seco. Me coloqué sobre ella, separando sus piernas con la rodilla. Ya con mi erección colocada en la entrada de su cueva, Bella levantó las caderas, recibiéndome poco a poco.

Colocado sobre ella -y juro que casi sin respiración-, la miraba como un toro a punto de embestir.

Con una audacia que no creía posible, Bella se llevó las manos a los pechos y se acarició los pezones mientras la miraba a la luz de la lámpara.

—Tú… —fue todo lo que pude decir antes de entrar en ella con una profunda embestida.

Bella abrió las piernas para recibirme mejor, deslizando las manos por mi espalda para apretar mis nalgas, empujándome más hacía ella.

Me enloqueció por entero.

Empecé a moverme, cada embestida tocando ese punto que la dejaba con la garganta seca, haciéndola sentir desesperada por explotar otra vez.

Mi bendita esposa envolvió mi cintura con las piernas y seguí su ritmo… tenía que seguirlo, si no la lastimaría. Me estaba controlando a un nivel que ni yo mismo sabía que podía. Pero mi valiente y excitada esposa metió una mano entre nosotros y capturó rápidamente mis duros testículos.

Dejé escapar un gemido de sorpresa pero, mientras Bella jugueteaba con ellos, sentí que me ponía más duro, que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Tuve que alargar mi mano hasta el restante de cabecero y descargar las ganas de destrozar a mi esposa, contra la madera mientras mis embestidas se convertían en rápidos asaltos, frenéticos asaltos que la obligaron a agarrarse a otro de los trozos del cabecero.

Apreté sus pechos mientras me movía, arqueándome casi como si fuera un semental, cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos perdimos el control.

Bella gritó y el orgasmo la dejó sin aire. Incapaz de detenerme, la seguí con una desesperada acometida antes de caer sobre ella, temblando sobre su piel húmeda y ardiente.

Volteé hacía la ventana y vi que apenas el sol se estaba ocultando. Sonreí como idiota y acaricié su piel. Lo único que realmente me había molestado era que la garganta me había estado picando en el acto. Teníamos dos semanas y tres días en Isla Esme, y ya me hacía falta mi buena dosis de caza. Y si me disponía a seguir haciendo a Bella mía en la cama. Más me valía ir a algún lugar cercano y saciar mi sed.

—Edward…

—Dime, Bella —.respondí regresando mi atención a ella.

—Te ves distante… ¿si te gusto? ¿Todo bien?

Solté una carcajada. Mi hermosa esposa, siempre pensando en que algo con ella estaba mal.

—Bella… —suspiré por lo bajo. —Créeme que mejor no pudo haber sido.

—¿De veras lo crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que tanto me gustó? —pregunté tomando su mano y guiándola a mi aun excitada entrepierna. Yo siempre estaría excitado a su lado. Siempre estaría listo para ella.

Bella contuvo el aliento y me miró con sus ojos ardiendo.

—Me encantaría que me lo demostraras…

Y así lo hice.

**

Me levanté de la cama feliz y sonriente. Mi esposa estaba totalmente dormida y fuera de combate. No podía culparla, habíamos tenido una bastante agitada faena.

Me pesaba dejarla un momento sola sobre esa cama. Pero de verdad tenía que ir a cazar. Busqué un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y le deje una nota simple y concisa:

_Espero que no despiertes y te des cuenta de mi ausencia pero si eso pasa, vuelvo muy pronto. Sólo he ido a caza. Vuelve a dormir y allí estaré cuando vuelvas a despertarte. __Te quiero._

La doblé por la mitad y con el pecho inflado de orgullo, la dirigí: _Para la señora Cullen._

La coloqué en mi lado de la cama y me escabullí por la ventana. La noche era agradable así que decidí viajar por el mar. Me metí al agua y nadé a toda prisa hasta Río de Janeiro. La jungla brasileña tenía a los gatos salvajes más deliciosos que alguna vez había probado. Las pocas veces que había estado por la zona, siempre me aseguraba de cazar ahí.

Decir que llegué a velocidad rayo fue decir poco. No quería que Bella se sintiera sola, así que mientras más rápido cazara y me largara, sería mucho mejor.

No tuve ningún problema en encontrar a mis primeras víctimas, los maté limpiamente y los bebí con urgencia. Pero al estar succionando su sangre, me visualicé succionando la piel de Bella.

¿Cómo rayos era posible que estuviera excitado y ansioso por poseerla a cada segundo?

Sonreí y seguí chupando la sangre. Y por un momento dejé que mi esposa invadiera mi mente y mis sentidos.

A fin de cuentas yo tenía derecho a fantasear con mi Bella… porque era mi esposa.

Porque era mía.

Me di prisa en cazar a otros tres gatos monteses y correr de nuevo a buscar el mar para poder regresar de nuevo a Isla Esme. Para poder regresar al lado de mí esposa.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capi, ya es el último… es cuando Bella descubre que está embarazada y se acaba el trayecto en Isla Esme. Muchas gracias por todo su amor y apoyo… Vamos, déjenme un aullido que este capi me costó horrores!! Ahahahahaha **__**  
**_


	8. Parte 08

**Summary:** La aventura en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward. Sin tapujos. Sin penas… solo amor puro.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!

* * *

**Nuestra luna de miel**

**Parte 08**

**

* * *

**

Llegué a la habitación y vi que la cama estaba vacía. Me estremecí un poco al percatarme que Bella se había despertado en el medio de la noche y yo no había estado ahí, para ella. Quizás se había despertado con otra de sus pesadillas. Últimamente eran más constantes y parecía más asustada.

Estaba lo bastante preocupado por ella como para opacar una de mis actividades predilectas: observarla dormir. Siempre la había visto por gusto, ahora lo hacía afligido y cuidando de despertarla si la pesadilla se ponía muy angustiante.

Fui hasta el closet y saqué ropa limpia. Me cambié en segundos y fui hasta la cocina… la segunda cosa que me tenía un poco desconcertado desde que habitábamos la Isla Esme era su apetito.

La ventana estaba abierta y en el ambiente estaba mezclado un olor a pollo y a brisa de mar. Olisqueé un poco el aire y me percaté que el olor del pollo provenía del cesto de basura. Fruncí el ceño un poco al percatarme que el guisado de pollo que quedaba en la basura, estaba prácticamente entero. Me pareció de lo más extraño. Traté de no tomarle mucha importancia y dejé la cocina para dirigirme a la sala de estar.

Estaban las demás ventanas abiertas y reparé en mi musa dormida en el sillón de debajo de éstas. El menú del DVD corría una y otra vez. Bella se había quedado dormida viendo la película que habíamos visto el otro día. Me acerqué silencioso y miré su rostro más pálido de lo normal. Mis nervios se acrecentaron al instante. Algo raro pasaba con Bella y no tenía idea de que era lo que sucedía. Traté de relajarme y me reprendí a mi mismo por andar de paranoico. Mi frágil humana, mi esposa, decía que estaba bien y yo debía de creerle. Sabía que ella confiaba en mí y si se sentía lo suficientemente mal ella me lo diría… ¿verdad?

No quise despertarla, así que con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, la moví un poco, me senté en el sillón y la acomodé en mi regazo. Ella no se inmutó, ni pareció molesta por mi intromisión, si no por el contrario, estaba sudando y mi temperatura helada pareció complacerla, inclusive sonrió un poco y suspiró tranquila y relajada. No pude evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo sentirme culpable por no considerar el calor que sufriría por mi culpa. Pasaron algunas horas antes de que mi Bella se removiera y su respiración cambiara la cadencia. Había despertado.

—Lo siento —murmuré mientras frotaba mi gélida mano contra su frente sudada—, tanta meticulosidad con todo y no se me ocurrió que tendrías mucho calor cuando yo me fuera. Haré que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado antes de que me vaya otra vez.

—¡Discúlpame! —jadeó luchando por liberarse de mis brazos.

La solté automáticamente.

—¿Bella?

Salió corriendo hacia el baño, tapándose la boca con la mano. Llegó a la taza del baño y vomitó violentamente. Corrí a su lado.

—¿Bella…? ¿Qué te pasa?

No me respondió. La sostuve, angustiado, apartándole el pelo de la cara, esperé hasta que recuperó la respiración.

—Maldito pollo rancio —gimió.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté con voz tensa.

—Bien —replicó entrecortadamente—. Es sólo que me intoxiqué con la comida. No es necesario que veas esto, vete.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella.

—Vete —gimió de nuevo, y quiso levantarse. La ayudé ignorando los débiles empujones que me daba.

Después de que se limpiara, la llevé a la cama y me senté con cuidado, sujetándola de los brazos.

—¿Una intoxicación de comida?

—Ay, sí —graznó—. Hice un poco de pollo anoche. Sabía raro, así que lo tiré, pero antes me comí unos cuantos bocados.

Puse mi mano en su frente para checar su temperatura. Parecía acalorada.

—¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?

Ella dudó un momento.

—Estoy bastante bien. De hecho, estoy bastante bien. De hecho, incluso algo hambrienta.

¿Hambrienta? No le dejé ver el ceño fruncido de mi frente, pero estaba empezando a inquietarme su abundante apetito. Con cuidado la ayudé a ponerse de pie y me paré para ir a la cocina. Llené un vaso con agua y regresé para dárselo. Dejé pasar una hora antes de freír unos huevos y darle de desayunar a mi esposa, quería que su estomago reposara. Ella comió feliz y parecía mucho más relajada. Me tranquilicé y me dispuse a ver un momento las noticias, ella se reunió conmigo de inmediato y se dejó caer sobre mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo aceptó gustoso su contacto y me quedé relajado mientras respiraba su dulce aroma. El noticiero de la CNN estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, década tras década me tocaba ver como poco a poco el mundo se iba desmoronando, pero en esa ocasión todo era diferente; a pesar de que el mundo cada vez estaba peor lo miraba con otros ojos porque ahora tenía a mi musa y podría jurar que mi corazón estaba más vivo que nunca… aunque sabía que no era así.

Bella se volteó para besarme, estaba ansioso de recibir sus labios cuando se quedó estática y su rostro reflejó dolor. Su rostro palideció y se llevó la mano a la boca. Salió corriendo esta vez a la cocina y descargó su malestar en el fregadero. En menos de un segundo ya estaba a un lado de ella sujetándole el pelo.

—Quizás deberíamos volver a Río a ver al médico —sugerí con preocupación mientras ella se enjuagaba la boca.

Negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia el pasillo.

—Estaré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes.

Agarré mi cabello y tiré de él con fuerza. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Bella, jamás había tenido esa clase de reacciones su cuerpo. Caminé a paso humano hasta la habitación y la vi con el rostro aún más pálido, había varias cajitas de analgésicos a su alrededor y sostenía con rostro ido una cajita azul. Di un paso más golpeando la puerta, Bella se sobresaltó y la cajita que sostenía cayó dentro de la maleta de los primeros auxilios.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté desde la puerta—. ¿Te mareaste otra vez?

—Sí y no —dijo pero su voz sonó ahogada.

—Bella, ¿puedo entrar, por favor?— Estaba muy preocupado, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—Pues…sí.

Entré y valoré la situación, estaba sentada entre el suelo y la maleta, y su expresión pálida, mirando a un punto fijo. Me senté delante de ella, puse la mano en su frente otra vez.

—¿Qué va mal?

—¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda?— susurró.

—Diecisiete— respondí mecánicamente —Bella, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pareció ausente otra vez, levantó un dedo indicándome que esperara y articuló números como para sus adentros pero la podía escuchar perfectamente. Siguió ignorándome y siguió contando para sí misma.

—¡Bella!— cuchicheé con nerviosismo —Me vas a volver loco.

Nerviosa buscó en la maleta y revolvió en ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Me tendió la cajita azul en silencio y esperó por mi respuesta.

No entendía lo que pasaba. La tomé y vi que eran los tampones. Fruncí el ceño confuso y me puse delante de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que tu enfermedad es el síndrome premenstrual?

—No —dijo con voz ahogada—No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que tengo un retraso de cinco días.

Me quedé inmóvil tratando de analizar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—No creo que esto sea una mala digestión —siguió— Los sueños —susurró a si misma demasiado bajo—. Dormir tanto. Los llantos. Toda esa comida. Oh. Oh. Oh.

No podía ser cierto. No podía darme a entender eso. Era imposible, algo totalmente insólito.

Su pálida mano viajó hasta su estomago y se tocó como si albergara algo en él.

—Oh— musitó de nuevo.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y se subió el camisón azul para dejar descubierto su vientre. La miré completamente ido, no podía decir nada. Era como si las fuerzas se hubiesen ido de mi cuerpo.

—Imposible— gimió.

¿Cómo era posible? Tenía un pequeño bulto. Un bulto que debí de haber notado mientras le hacía el amor. Un bulto que quizás me había negado a considerar. No podía ser cierto.

Bella se siguió observando y sopesé las consecuencias si acaso lo que sospechaba era cierto. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera… muerte.

Su muerte.

No había forma de que Bella pudiera tener un bebé de un vampiro. La criatura la mataría, eso era más que lógico. Bueno… eso si es que había criatura. Comencé a buscar en mis recuerdos algún antecedente como este pero no conocía nadie con una experiencia de ese tipo.

Bella siguió contemplándose y pasó sus dedos sobre el bulto.

—Imposible— repitió.

Y sí que era imposible. Tenía que haber una explicación para los síntomas. Quizás alguna enfermedad o un embarazo psicológico.

Sí, Edward. Y por eso tiene un bulto en el vientre.

Me maldije en silencio. Todo eso era mi culpa. No había sido una buena idea hacer el amor con una humana. Al parecer había más consecuencias que el autocontrol… estaba el posible embarazo.

De repente recordé a Tanya y las chicas Denali. Ella adoraban revolcarse con hombre humanos y ninguna de ellas estaba embarazada. Miré de reojo a Bella y maldije de nuevo.

¿Y si eso era posible porque Bella es humana y su cuerpo sí cambia?

Había escuchado historias ficticias acerca de incubus… demonios que se introducían al cuarto de bellas mujeres mortales, les hacían el amor y las dejaban preñadas. Pues al parecer no eran tan ficticias como había creído.

Paralizado como estaba, comencé a fantasear. Un bebé. Producto del amor de Bella y mío. Un pedazo de los dos. Quise alegrarme por la idea, pero no pude. Al pensar en Bella y un bebé vampiro al mismo tiempo me daba nauseas y lo único que podía pensar era en… muerte.

Por primera vez en muchos años. Me sentí tonto e ignorante. Tantos años conociendo la respuesta a millones de cosas y hoy que necesitaba con urgencia saber algo de esa magnitud… no lo sabía.

Bella seguía inmovilizaba salvo para acariciar su vientre cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono. No me pude mover. No paraba de imaginar una escena en donde sostenía a un pedazo de Bella y mío, pero con mi esposa muerta a mis pies. El teléfono siguió reclamando por mi respuesta, pero todos mis músculos estaban atrofiados, se rehusaban a reaccionar, quizás era yo el que se rehusaba a reaccionar. Bella estaba lagrimeando y eso sólo me atrofio más. No tenía nada que decirle… no sabía cómo apoyarla. No sabía si todo iba a estar bien.

Quise morir… de verdad quise morir.

El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que Bella reaccionó. Se agachó hacia mí, rebuscó en mis bolsillos y sacó teléfono. Juro que quise reaccionar, pero me fue imposible.

—Hola, Alice —dijo Bella en cuanto contestó. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? —preguntó Alice. Podía escuchar perfectamente a mi hermana del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Um. ¿Está ahí Carlisle?

—Está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No estoy… uno por ciento…segura.

—¿Está Edward también bien? —preguntó cautelosa. Ella dijo el nombre de Carlisle y entonces insistió.

—¿Por qué no toma el teléfono?— preguntó—. Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi…

—¿Qué es lo que viste?

Hubo un silencio.

—Te paso a Carlisle— respondió finalmente.

El silencio de Alice me perturbó. ¿Y si ella había visto a Bella bañada en sangre y a mí sosteniendo a un pequeño demonio? Eso me dejó más tieso de lo que ya estaba.

—Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —se quedó callada un momento. Quizás estaba sopesando como diría la terrible sospecha que teníamos—. Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en shock?

— ¿Está herido?— la voz de mi padre sonó imperiosa.

—No, no— le aseguró. —Es sólo que ha tenido una sorpresa.

—No entiendo, Bella.

—Yo creo…bueno…yo creo que… quizás… puedo estar…—tomó aire— embarazada.

Inmediatamente después de eso Bella tocó su estomago. Carlisle no respondía nada del otro lado de la línea. Debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo.

—¿Cuál fue el último día de tu pasado ciclo menstrual?—preguntó de repente, como el buen médico que era.

—Dieciséis días antes de la boda.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Rara —contestó con voz quebrada. Más lagrimas bañaron su rostro—. Va a parecer una locura. Sé que es muy pronto para cualquier cosa de estas. Quizás estoy loca. Pero tengo sueños extraños y como todo el tiempo y lloro y vomito y….. yo noto algo que se mueve dentro de mí justo ahora.

¿Se movía? Mi cabeza se levantó para verla mejor. Como si quisiera ver atreves de su piel y poder encontrar a la criatura. Por fin había podido reaccionar.

Bella suspiró aliviada mientras yo levantaba la mano pidiéndole el teléfono.

—Um, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo.

—Pásamelo—dijo él.

Bella dudó un poco, pero al final me puso el teléfono en mi mano extendida.

—¿Es posible?— murmuré sin preámbulos ya con el auricular en el oído.

—No tengo idea, Edward. Nunca había escuchado de otro caso así. Es algo totalmente desconcertante, pero supongo que si existimos nosotros y los lobos… es posible cualquier cosa. Además, los síntomas son demasiado claros. Sé que es un poco precipitado que los este presentando, pero debemos considerar que no sería un embarazo normal.

—¿Y Bella?— pregunté apremiante. Mi esposa era lo que más me importaba. Mi brazo tembló hacia ella mientras me ponía a su lado.

—La verdad es que ella me preocupa bastante. No sé si su condición de humana podrá soportar un cambio de ese tipo. No sería cualquier bebé, sería tú bebé. Tendrá tus genes. —guardó silencio un momento —No quisiera pensar en algo fatalista, pero dudo que Bella pueda sobrevivir a un embarazo de este tipo. Necesito hacerle análisis y varios estudios. Pero creo que lo mejor será sacarle al bebé antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tienen que regresar. Al parecer el embarazo está avanzando muy aprisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tráemela hoy mismo.

—Sí, sí, lo haré.

Retiré el teléfono de mi oreja, finalicé la llamada e inmediatamente marqué al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué dice Carlisle?— preguntó Bella.

—Piensa que estás embarazada —respondí con voz débil mientras esperaba a que me contestaran.

—¿A quién estás llamando ahora?— preguntó.

—Al aeropuerto. Volvemos a casa.

Batallé bastante por boletos para un vuelo próximo. Me decían que estaban todos agotados y que el más próximo era dentro de tres días. Traté de controlarme y no gritarle a la mujer. Como pude hablé entre dientes y prometí pagar el doble por los boletos, pero necesitaba conseguirlos con urgencia. Mientras ella decía que vería que podía hacer yo estaba haciendo las maletas. Saqué ropa para Bella y se la aventé a la cama, no quise ser brusco pero no tenía cabeza, ni paciencia. Mientras ella se cambiaba corrí de un lado a otro para terminar de recoger las cosas que empacaría. La mujer de la línea me tenía en espera y no podía sentirme más frustrado y con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Lo había arruinado todo. Era mi culpa que la vida de Bella volviera a peligrar. Siempre era por mí. Siempre era mi culpa.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntaron por fin del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí.

—Nos acaban de cancelar dos boletos. ¿Entonces dice usted que está interesado?

—Sí, pagare lo que sea.

La mujer me pidió el número de la tarjeta de crédito y los datos. Cuando todo estuvo listo colgué y cerré mi maldita maleta.

Fui a buscar a Bella que estaba en la cocina y tenía una mano en el estomago. Parecía ida.

—¿Bella?— pregunté cuidadosamente.

Cuando Bella volteó, vi que estaba llorando. ¡Demonios, debía de sentirse mal!

—¡Bella!— Crucé la habitación con gran velocidad y puse las manos en su cara.—¿Estás dolida?

—No, no…

La abracé contra mí pecho. Tenía que hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

—No estés asustada. Estaremos en casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y tú estarás bien, estarás bien.

—¿Encargaros de esto?¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella no estaba entiendo la situación. No se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría por mi culpa. Me aparté de ella y la vi a los ojos.

—Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño. No tengas miedo. No voy a dejar que te haga daño.

—¿Qué cosa?—jadeó.

Miré repentinamente hacía la puerta.

Oí que se acercaban Gustavo y Kaure. Ella venía con su mentalidad usual… verificar si Bella estaba viva y creyendo fervientemente que soy un monstruo… y tenía toda la razón.

—¡Maldita sea! Se me olvidó que Gustavo venía hoy. Me desharé de él y volveré— Salí como una flecha de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y Kaure me vio desafiante.

—Gracias por venir, pero ya no necesitamos de sus servicios. Hoy mismo nos regresamos a casa y podrán limpiar tranquilamente mañana —argumenté en portugués, lo más educado que podía en ese momento.

—No se preocupe, es nuestro trabajo —dijo Gustavo sin mortificarse.

—De verdad pueden venir mañana —insistí— les dejare una muy buena propina.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo y me disponía a sacar la cartera cuando Kaure se abrió pasó sin importarle si yo estaba de acuerdo.

Eso si me sacó de quicio. No estaba en las mejores condiciones como para tratar a mujeres supersticiosas.

—Kaure, de verdad no es necesario —dije entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no quiere que hagamos nuestro trabajo? ¿Es que acaso le ha pasado algo su esposa?

—¡Kaure! —la reprendió su compañero.

—Bella, está a la perfección —la palabra perfección sonó hueca en mis labios. Bella no estaba bien… y para variar era de nuevo mi culpa.

—Entonces no tendrá inconveniente en que le de la cena que les preparé.

Podía leer perfectamente en la mente de Kaure que no me creía y que pensaba que Bella estaba muerta y desangrada por mí. Apreté la mandíbula y estiré la mano indicando la cocina.

—Después de usted.

Entré a la cocina y fui directo hasta Bella que seguía llorando. Limpié con pesar y un tremendo dolor en el pecho sus lágrimas y murmuré furioso en su oído, pero tranquilo y tenso a la vez:

—Ella insiste en dejar la comida que trajo, hizo la cena para nosotros. Es una excusa. Ella quiere asegurarse de que no te he matado aún —terminé con frialdad.

Kaure entró nerviosamente en la cocina con el plato en sus manos. Sus ojos nos estrujaron un momento y pensó en "muerte". Puso el plato en la encimera y en ese momento otra palabra cruzo en su mente. "Muerta".

Sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Se retiró y con el giró de su falda nos aventó el olor del pescado encebollado que había traído. Bella le dio una mordida y con eso tuvo para correr al fregadero a devolverlo. Puse mis manos en su frente para refrescarla y gruñí impotente. Era obvio que ese alimento le revolvía el estomago a Bella así que la dejé un momento para guardarlo en el refrigerador y que así el olor se dispersara. Regresé mis manos a su frente para seguirla refrescando.

Bella acercó su boca al fregadero y la enjuagó mientras se mojaba la cara.

Se veía tan frágil y dulce. Si hubiese sido otra la situación no hubiera cabido duda de que hubiera sido el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero como no lo era… no podía sentirme más sucumbido y desdichado.

Me envolví entorno a ella, juntándola en mis brazos. Recostó su cara en mi hombro y sus manos fueron inmediatamente a su estomago.

—¡Oh!

Por estar tan concentrado en Bella me había olvidado de que Kaure aun se encontraba en la casa. Más bien no me había importado. Ella estaba dudando en el umbral con manos extendidas y estaba buscando ayuda. Sus ojos se concentraban en las manos de Bella y su boca abierta no podía significar otra cosa más que… ella lo sabía.

—Oh— repetí yo también y me puse delante de Bella. Protegiéndola. Pasé mis manos por su torso y la aseguré pegándola en mi cuerpo.

—¡Monstruo! —me acusó Kaure en voz alta con su característico acento portugués—. ¿Cómo osaste seducirla y provocarle semejante daño? Asesino. Saldré de aquí y llamare por ayuda. Pobrecita, me da pena por ella pero tendremos que matarla, lleva a un monstruo en el vientre —amenazó agitando un puño en el aire.

—¡No te atrevas! —grité exasperado.

La mucha o poca paciencia que tenía se había esfumado. Las imágenes mentales de Kaure sobre Bella muerta me estaban haciendo pedazos.

—¡No es culpa de ella! El único culpable soy yo —retomé con voz demasiado gutural.

No podía estar calmado y Bella se había percatado de ello porque se agarró de mi brazo cuando di un paso, como si quisiera evitar que me le acercara a la entrometida mujer.

—Bella lo es todo para mí y me mata saber que la he perjudicado, es suficiente sufrimiento para mí saber eso y que todavía venga usted a recordarme lo atroz y vil que soy.

Kaure me vio con sorpresa y repasó en su cabeza mis palabras. No se esperaba que reconociera el monstruo que era y mucho menos que le confesara sentimientos por mi esposa. Meditó con ojos entrecerrados si lo que le decía era verdad.

—¿Si tanto significa para ti, porque le has hecho semejante daño? Dime algo… ¿la amas?

Mi mirada cayó y me sentí vacio. Ella tenía razón, si tanto significaba Bella para mí ¿Cómo la había expuesto a semejante daño? No me quedó más que asentir a su pregunta. Aunque no me lo creyera, yo amaba a Bella, con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella dio un paso atrás y se maravilló.

Yo amaba a Bella y era importante para mí que ella lo supiera. Me acerqué a Kaure y apunte a mi esposa.

—Esa mujer que ves parada ahí, es la razón por la que mi cuerpo muerto vive —terminé posando una mano en la mejilla de Bella.

—¡Tu lo acabas de decir! ¡Tu cuerpo muerto! ¡No es natural! Y gracias a que no te importó la haz condenado a muerte. Todos los demonios como tú son iguales. Vienen y seducen a mujeres inocentes y después… las dejan morir —acusó ella agitando los brazos.

—No lo entiende. La amo, no puedo estar lejos de ella, lo intenté, juro que lo intenté pero me es imposible estar alejado de ella. Yo no quería que esto sucediera, pero hare lo posible por ayudarla. Lo único que me importa es el bienestar de Bella… mi esposa.

La expresión de Kaure era dudosa, realmente no sabía qué pensar. Kaure miró varias veces a Bella y llegó a la conclusión de que merecía una oportunidad de tratar de ser salvada… aunque dudaba que pudiera ser así. Comenzó a acercarse a nosotros inconscientemente.

Hizo el gesto de un globo delante de su estomago con las manos y pensó "embarazada de un monstruo, esto no terminara bien" Siguió avanzando.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Trataremos de sacárselo. Mi padre es médico.

—¿Tu padre?

—Mi creador. Es muy sabio y jamás ha tomando sangre humana, él sabrá que hacer.

Vi los ojos desconfiados de Kaure y supe que no confiaba en mí o en cualquiera de mi especie. No éramos más que demonios para ella. Dudaba que pudiéramos hacer algo. Ella había escuchado de varias leyendas de demonios como yo, que embarazaban a las mujeres y las dejaban con un una aberración en su interior. Un demonio que las despedazaba por dentro.

—¿Podemos salvarla? —pregunté agonizante. Quizás hubiese una leyenda de alguna mujer que vivió y que pudiese contar la historia.

Kaure meditó en su mente los cuentos y las historias y después sacudió la cabeza dándome la negativa.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Me rehúso a perderla… la amo demasiado —susurré con un nudo en el pecho y aunque no necesitaba del aire sentía como si me ahogara. Era tal mi dolor y agonía que Bella se dio cuenta porque volteó a verme con cara sorprendida.

Kaure camino con lentitud y colocó su mano en la parte superior del estomago de Bella.

—Muerte —susurró para mi desgracia. Se volteó derrotada y decidió irse. En su mente le deseo suerte a Bella.

Me quedé inmóvil de nuevo. No podía concebir siquiera la idea de perder a Bella cuando apenas podía jactarme de decir que era mía, mi mujer, mi vida entera. Kaure me dejó más alterado de lo que ya me sentía, me dejó con la sensación de culpabilidad a flor de piel. Yo sabía que ella tenía la razón y no podía reclamarle nada. Escuché como ella discutía con Gustavo y se iban en su barco.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ido, meditando en la pelea con Kaure hasta que Bella empezó a caminar.

—¿Dónde vas? — mi voz era lastimera.

—A lavarme los dientes otra vez.

Mi pobre esposa, lidiando con cosas que no debía. Seguro debía de estar confundida por la pelea que se había llevado en nuestra cocina. Bella no era nada tonta y era obvio que se había dado cuenta de por qué peleábamos. Quizás y hasta hubiese entendido algo de lo que Kaure había dicho.

—No te preocupes sobre lo que ella dijo, son leyendas pero no son nada, antiguas mentiras para el buen entretenimiento.

—No entendí nada —replicó ella.

—Ya guarde tus cosas en la maleta; te traeré el cepillo.

Fue enseguida a la habitación por el cepillo. Se lo entregué y se volteó para dirigirse al lavabo.

—¿Nos iremos pronto? —preguntó a mis espaldas.

—En cuanto estés lista.

Esperé a que terminara de lavarse los dientes, inquieto. No podía estar sereno. Caminé alrededor de la habitación. En cuanto terminó me lo dio.

—Llevare el equipaje a la lancha.

—Edward…

Volteé nervioso.

—¿Sí?

Ella dudó un momento.

—¿Te importaría… que nos lleváramos algo de comida? Ya sabes, por si me da hambre otra vez.

—Claro —dije, mi mirada se enterneció. Mi pobre frágil y linda esposa—. No te preocupes de nada. Estaremos con Carlisle en unas cuantas horas, y pronto todo habrá terminado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Me volteé y salí de la habitación con una maleta en cada mano.

No tenía cabeza para nada… estaba completamente en shock. No podía reponerme y seguía sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Bella esperaba un bebé vampiro… un bebé que no la dejará vivir. Dejé las maletas en la lancha y por más prisa que quise darme, me quedé un momento contemplando el mar y respirando agitadamente, como si realmente lo necesitara. Traté de dejar la cabeza fría y después de un minuto corrí por Bella.

Cuando me acerqué a la casa escuché que estaba hablando.

—Muchas gracias, sabía que serías la única en entenderme —y después de esa frase se escuché un "click" del teléfono.

Había olvidado de que había dejado el celular en una encimera. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender a quién podía haber llamado y entré hasta la habitación para ver a una Bella con una mirada totalmente decidida.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —pregunté inquieto.

—Con Rosalie… hablaba con Rosalie.

* * *

_**Ahahahaha el milagro se hizo. Es que juro y perjuro que no fue mi intención dejarlas tanto tiempo sin el último capítulo. Pero aquí tienen mi punto de vista de lo que pasó ese día por la mente de Edward Cullen. Un millón de gracias por todo su amor y apoyo… son únicas. Miles de besos mordelones.**_

_**¿Aullidos?**_

_**Kokoro**_


End file.
